


铁虫各类短篇

by Featherice



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 花式搞虫，从铁做起





	1. You are my boy. CH1

1

“哦，kid，你不专心。”

Peter颤抖了一下，也仅仅是颤抖了一下，Tony可以从他蓝色的眼睛里看到男孩的意识还处于神游的状态。或许他不得不这么做，他不得不努力放空自己的思绪，这是他答应了Tony的赌约，在男孩单纯的世界里，答应的事情就要去做到，仅此而已。

这不过是身体对快感和疼痛的自然反应，一种自我保护的机制。感谢omega的体质，方便于性交的身体拥有自己的小花招，Tony每一次插进男孩的身体都会为紧致又顺滑的触感所疯狂。

更别提那孩子的信息素，甜腻的奶香味盖过了他天性中对血液的渴望，他迫不及待地妄图将他标记，他的獠牙伸出一半又默默退回，他说过的，要让这个孩子心甘情愿。

Peter把不再聚焦的目光挪到Tony身上，他真的觉得好累，这几天的情景超出了男孩的想象，就在几天前Tony在床上说出同样的话，而他说完那几个音节后，男孩用沙哑的嗓音在床上哭吟了五个小时，这也是他现在无法动弹的原因之一。

如果不是因为他太敏感，对任何的爱抚和亲吻都无从抵抗，如果不是因为他太可口，混杂着男孩的信息素如同布丁和甜甜圈的完美结合，如果他没有如此挑起Tony的兴趣，那他一定会免与这无妄之灾。

一切都是自愿的，他自愿走进庄园，走向Tony那张挂着暗红色床幔的四柱大床，走向那个可恶，迷人却又罪恶的男人。

“Peter，造物主把你变得该死的迷人。”

Tony当然是个无神论者，你有听过吸血鬼信仰上帝的吗？

在人类的传说中他们自私，贪婪，邪恶又性感，Peter现在相信那些并不仅是空穴来风的小道消息，这一点得到了证实，至少Tony符合上述的每一个词语。

所以Tony并不信仰上帝，在他漫长且悲喜交加的一生中，男人从未被主的荣光所照耀，当然他并不需要那种东西，光对于某些古老的种族而言，只不过是一种可有可无。

他行走在这个世界的边缘，掩饰着自己种族的秘密。

或许主只是不光顾他们，Tony饶有兴趣地看着他三天前得到的男孩，看看他，这个小东西可真是让Tony情不自禁地歌颂造物主，事实证明主的无情确实只对着他们这些邪恶丑陋的生物，但这个孩子一定得到了神的眷恋，他美得令你不敢相信。

“Please, Mr.Stark……”

他还在颤抖，牛奶一样的肌肤被刻意渲染了情欲的色彩，他就这么盛开在男人为他准备的床上，犹如一桌豪华的宴席。没有哪个alpha会不为他疯狂，Tony也不例外，在他前几天的索求无度中，他无数次想把这个孩子标记。

现在想来，他能控制得住简直可以称得上是奇迹，他在和自己的天性作对。

“Peter，我记得我告诉过你，你要叫我什么。”

那孩子现下被Tony折磨得神志不清，他努力想蜷缩起身子，但他已经没有任何的力气那么做，太疼了，那些施加在他身上的暴行远远比他想象的更难承受。

在他决定自己代替Gwen来到Stark庄园时，他做好了大部分的准备，他景仰这个人，但这份景仰在昼夜不分的性爱中彻底变质，变成了他也不知道是什么的东西。

“Daddy…please……”

他蓝色的眼睛里看不出什么情绪，原本清澈见底的湖水此刻也变为了浑浊。可不知为什么，越是这样残破的美人，越能让Tony提起兴趣，施虐欲根植在每一个alpha的心底，无论是人类还是别的物种都不例外。

男人逗弄的手依旧没有停下，指尖覆盖的一层薄茧划在Peter细嫩的皮肤上，引得男孩儿又是一声不大不小的惊呼。

当然这也仅限于此了，Peter浑身都在打颤，生理眼泪沾湿的睫毛闪着Tony喜爱的光芒，他是个依托黑暗的生物，却无法养成了向往光芒的习性。对太阳天生的厌恶让Tony偏爱起了钻石，商人们梦寐以求的黄金在他面前不值一文，他对庸俗不屑一顾。

“你真该看看你现在有多么迷人，Peter，你要明白做出一个承诺是一件多么了不得的事，因为承诺往往对应了代价。”

是的，代价，Peter付出了惨痛的代价。

“我现在给你一条退路，kid我从不给任何人退路，但你是特别的，你总是特别的。告诉我那位金发小姐的下落，我会让你回到家里，May在等你，你不会想让她伤心的。”

恶魔开出了诱人的条件。

 

2

Peter没想过他再一次和Tony相见的场景会如此尴尬的场景，他也是第一次知道和自己的救命恩人相见能尴尬到这种程度。

显然男孩在踏入庄园之前对这里所有的印象都是虚假且错误的，他没有从大厅的正门进入，因为那是只有最尊贵的客人才能享受的待遇。而他，被献祭的omega理所当然是被人蒙上眼睛从庄园的某个侧门进入。

贵族们习惯于把光鲜亮丽的优雅放在水晶灯下，而那些肆意践踏的美好“乐趣”自然就留在了幽暗的烛光中，夜晚成了最好的遮羞布，他们在纸醉金迷的宫殿里笑谈着人间疾苦。

在此之前，在一周之前，Peter以为Tony不是这样的人，他虽然有着所有贵族都拥有的骄傲，但他绝不是像隔壁领主那样暴虐的混蛋。Tony救过Peter，不仅如此，他还救过很多贫民，他简直可以称得上是一个仁慈的领主，一个不该存在于这个时代的慈善家。

从威廉一世封顶英格兰以来，萨里郡就成了Stark家族的领地，不论是上一任领主Howard，还是前不久继任的Tony，他们一直深受所有人的爱戴。

当别的女孩都在低声讨论Mr.Stark时，他会把自己所有卑微苦涩的爱意全部埋进心里某个细碎的角落，任由平凡的生活将那段支撑生命的回忆抹去。每当他听到所有有关于Tony的消息时，他都会疯狂又卑劣地想象初见那一天的场景，他不仅得到了Tony的赞誉，还有一个别人想都不敢想的拥抱，他在星光下偷偷地看着男人沉睡的面容，带着虔诚的爱意细数投下一片月牙的睫毛。

如果不是三个月前突然颁布的《初夜权法案》，或许Peter永远都不可能再和这位萨里郡的领主有什么交集。他原本以为Tony是尊重他的，omega和alpha，他以为他并不像别人那样去把他们当做单纯的生殖工具。

但他怎么也想不通，他不敢相信贴出来的法案上最终落上了Tony.Stark的名字。

他们注定是两个世界的人，却又畸形地产生了结点。

天空被打翻的墨水渲染成了绝对的灰霾，Peter安静地坐在马车里，今天没有人与他同行，往日谈论Tony的少女们纷纷躲藏在家中，她们所有的仰慕都变为了恐惧。人们对自己未知的一切感到恐惧，他们想逃脱不受控制的情况，但往往这样只会让情况越来越糟糕。

那些谣言，那个法案，萨里郡骤变的气息令人们感到恐慌。贵族的权力第一次在这片土地被行使，初夜后被送回来的姑娘们统一保持了沉默，人们止不住地好奇，对那些没有被送回来的姑娘们感到好奇。

“Peter，你没有必要替我去，你有你的生活。”

Gwen试图说服自己的好友。

“不，Gwen，是我自己要去的，我是个男孩。”

“那你也是一个omega，你——”

女孩没有说下去，因为Peter捂住了她的嘴。

“Gwen，我是个omega，那又怎么样？”

在他分化的那个晚上，有一个人救了他，把他从肮脏的酒馆中带了出来，在他因为害怕就这么被不明不白标记的时候，也是那个人带着他一起进到了水中，为他舒缓情潮。他温柔地如同坠入人间的神明，用他的臂膀为Peter遮去了难堪，他教导男孩做自己力所能及的事。

这样一个人又怎么会做那样的事呢？

 

3

“Peter，你究竟在为什么坚持？”

Tony承认自己是有点心软，他的男孩已经熬到了赌约的第四天，距离他们结束这场其实并没有多少意义，但两个人又莫名倔强的赌约还不到二十四小时。Tony几乎产生了认输的念头，他根本不觉得那样是在折磨Peter，那简直就是在折磨自己。他又是怎么做到坚持到今天的呢？

或许因为他自己本来就是很邪恶的种族？

“Mr.Stark，你说过我应该遵守承诺，我不能告诉您Gwen的下落，因为她是无辜的。”

“Kid，没有人是无辜的，时间证明了物种的卑劣。”

Peter的双手被短暂地放开了，透明的丝线在过去很长一段时间中一直将纤细的手腕束缚在床头，不过Tony很小心，他用的布料只给那里留下了一个微不足道的红痕。

蓝色的海洋此刻恢复了往日的光彩，Tony能从中看到晴光潋滟，柔和得让他心甘情愿溺死在波澜之中。

“既然如此，那我也不是无辜的，或许这也可以成为我坚持的理由？”

这话说得轻巧，让Tony一时之间找不出什么反驳之词，吸血鬼翻了个白眼，他必须要让这个小家伙长一点教训。这样他才能对自己不该触碰的一切会感到敬畏，从而远离那些危险。

“Mr.Stark，您真的会收回那个法案吗？”

Peter身上还带着斑驳的吻痕，颜色偏紫的部分压住粉嫩的另一部分，大大小小错落无章，Tony偏爱他卷发遮盖的脖颈，男人忍不住地啃噬那里的软肉。他无数次想过刺破那里的肌肤，然后让他的kid真正只属于他一个人，他想过，他当然想过，又有谁能不想呢？

“Peter，你听过那些谣言吗？”

男人转移了话题，过去的一周里他显然没有做好准备向Peter透露自己的真实身份，因为在最艰难的步骤中，Peter始终都没有用恐惧的眼光看待自己。如果他真的说出了某个真相，关于自己的真相，Peter还会像现在一样留在自己身边吗？

这一点Tony无法保证。

“我说过，我不相信。”

Peter坐在那里，红色的舌头时不时伸向玻璃杯里的牛奶，他比刚出生的小猫还要惹人爱怜，更何况他还如此性感。

但Tony知道，他并不柔软，男孩一直有一层坚韧的自尊支撑着他。

“我是，我就是一个吸血鬼。”

沉默蔓延在他们之间，Peter停下了他撩人心弦的动作，他大概认为自己出现了幻听，扑闪的眼睛里再度出现了波澜，但最终他什么也没说，只是叹了口气。

“我想我知道，那天在酒馆我看到了，就是那个牙齿。不过我说的谣言并不是这一部分，您可能不知道您引起非议的部分来源于《初夜权法案》。Mr.Stark，是您告诉我omega和alpha并无分别的，既然如此您又为什么要颁布这个法案呢？”

Peter悄悄地凑到了Tony身边，他小心翼翼地蹭了蹭男人，大腿间酸涩的羞耻感随着乳白色的精液一同流出，他还是不太能习惯这样的粘稠感。而Tony则是愣在了原地，他眯起了琥珀色的双眸，开始重新考虑Peter的赌约。

他想到男孩第一天来到庄园的情景，他站在自己面前，对他承诺出赌约，那时候他就知道自己面对的是什么。

4

Tony在庄园看到Peter时确实非常惊讶，他刚刚结束了和Odin家族的谈判，整个会议烦闷又无趣，如果不是因为他在对方领地上做出的失礼举动可能会被解读为宣战，而他并不想卷入战争，不然他绝对会把这该死的会议换成舞会。

三个月前他开始在萨里郡颁布初夜权法案，他知道那些人是怎么说他的，尤其是他心情不好的夜晚，他会挑选这么一两个美味可口的甜心来充当夜宵，残留在肌肤上的印记无疑成了指责他的罪证。

那些omega们的哭声令他烦躁，但他又不能撤回这条法案。

Loki依旧对他存在存在威胁，这个该死的魔鬼，他还真不愧是Hela的弟弟，和他那个心狠手辣的姐姐别无二致。

就在这个夜晚，他本来打算把自己的烦闷都发泄在那些可怜的人类身上，他控制不住地渴望鲜血，红色的食物不仅令他饱腹，显然还能让他在躁动的夜晚平静。

虽然这也不能给他真正的平静，他已经很久都没有真正地平静过了。

“嘿，Mr.Stark。”

他推开门，然后落进了Moirai*编织的温柔陷阱，无从回头。

他当然知道Peter没在初夜的名单之上，那可是他亲手划掉的名字，在萨里郡数百个未婚omega中，他特意把男孩放在了自己看不到的角落。

今天晚上到这里的应该是Gwen.Stacy，一个有金色长发的女孩，Tony曾经远远望见过她，毕竟女孩总会站在另一个男孩的身边。

“Peter？你为什么……”

Tony看到男孩转了过来，一股甜得发腻的奶香从他身边飘过，那个他一直躲避的omega还是义无反顾地踏进了他的世界。

Peter感受到了Tony的愤怒，男人直接干脆地捏开他的下颚，舌尖强行侵入他的齿间，强硬地开始吮吸他的舌头，毫无保留地把他搜刮了一遍。最直接的方式令他无法出声，呼吸只能从双唇的缝隙间漏出，Peter没有反抗，他被动又顺从地接受着这一切。

少年人独有的大胆混杂着未被人开发的青涩一起铺到了Tony眼前。

“Mr.Parker，告诉我Gwen小姐现在的地址，然后你就可以离开了。”

他克制住想再对Peter做点什么的心情，故意摆出了一脸冷漠。

“我不会告诉您Gwen在哪。”

Peter摇头拒绝了Tony，他走到领主的身边，如果能停下这个荒唐的法案，如果能换Stark公爵的法外开恩，如果可以解决Tony的难言之隐，那他愿意付出代价。

更何况，代价是成为他的omega。

 

 

 

 

注释

Moirai：命运三女神总称


	2. You are my boy （2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不，Peter，你应该回家，然后和May待在一起，保护好自己。”
> 
> 他逼着自己不去看Peter浅蓝色的眸子，他再多看一眼都会忍不住让他留下，把他拖进深渊。

1

Tony从没想过自己过了一百岁的生日后还会有沉迷肉欲的一天，而现在他清醒地知道这个事实，他吻过Peter每一寸肌肤，感受着这个男孩压抑在身体里的无限活力。一方面，他在害怕，对未知命运的迷茫使得Peter一直在颤抖，另一方面男孩天性中的勇敢混杂着他做一件事的决心又把颤抖全部压在了他的内里。

他青涩可口，又成熟热辣。

Tony当然知道自己的欲望在这个男孩身上前所未有地高涨，这可不是他的问题，那个孩子出色得不像一个人类。

是的，一个人类。

Tony不想承认他是个人类，因为这个种族中没有任何人是无辜的，伪善的面孔和狡诈的性格，软弱又贪婪，他们渴望完美实则处处都是缺陷，Tony讨厌这样的种族，他永远忘记不了自己得知Howard去世真相的那一天，他在水镜中看着那些愚昧者将无中生有的一切罪名压在父亲身上。

那家伙是个老混蛋，他可能不爱自己，但他从来没有不爱那些人类。Tony的愤怒沿着那一夜之后的每一天慢慢扩散，他不再亲近人类，不再给予他们帮助，他提高了赋税，颁布一切有利于贵族权益的法案。

最后，他开始疏远这个卑劣的种族，他对他们不屑一顾，又爱又恨。他也说不清几个月前的自己是出于何种目的救下了Peter，他不是什么色欲熏心的人。不过Stark家族对美的食物一向无从抵抗，他把omega从一堆男人手下救出，让这个漂亮又坚韧的灵魂，保持着他原有的模样。

事实证明他没有错，这个灵魂坚韧又漂亮，他能感受到流淌在Peter肌肤下的血液炙热而可口，他忍耐着本性去占有他，在灵魂的维度，他唾弃这样的自己。

但他的身体却非常诚实，每当男孩用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他时，他那不争气的欲望就会立马变得斗志昂扬，而这一点他清醒地知道，却一点也不想改变。

Peter可不是酒馆里随随便便的omega，他的男孩能支撑住施加在他身上的每一次折磨，这些折磨无论对于他还是对于男孩都是甜蜜又痛苦的。他分开他的双腿，手指挑逗着omega的欲望所源，他舔舐着Peter小巧的肚脐，一手固定住Peter还在微弱挣扎的双手，一手继续向慢慢挺立的器官进攻。

他的吻顺着男孩的人鱼线一路向上，他想起那些放在他桌子上的档案，几十页羊皮纸上全是关于Peter的事情。

父母双亡后被叔叔和姨妈收养，懂事的男孩一人承担下好几份零工，大部分活计他都干过，Tony查到的大概有七八种，他希望不要有他没查到的部分。这么看谁能想到他是个omega？在这个普遍认为omega只能作为生育工具的世界里，Peter就是一颗珍珠，遗世独立引人窥探。

好在他也很小心，从来不让别人知道自己的真实性别。

当然，还有Spiderman，Tony一开始还挺诧异萨里郡出了个小骑士，他不知道这个可爱的omega是不是对蜘蛛有误解，大半夜穿着睡衣到处乱跑，然后对别人说自己是Spiderman。

他是想用自己去替代那些被欺侮的omega吗？Tony被漫无边际的猜想所激怒。

吸血鬼忍不住又咬了咬Peter的乳尖，在这短短的几秒中，Peter胸前的茱萸越发肿胀，深红色娇嫩的肌肤诱惑着Tony的下一步动作。

饱经风月的吸血鬼在这方面的经验完全碾压了男孩，他知道哪一个部分最能令omega疯狂，也知道哪一部分最能令自己疯狂。

这并不是什么难解的战略，因为无论是Peter的哪一个部分都能让Tony疯狂。

古堡的护卫们在黑暗的夜色中静默无声，烛台被老鼠光顾，依稀细碎地发出了声响，在此之外就只剩肉体的淫靡。

Tony选择先从左边开始，樱桃一样的乳尖被含在嘴里细细研磨，低于常人的体温让Peter有了不同的体验，他从没如此渴望过解放。身下的欲望已经完全挺立出漂亮的弧度，它被仔细地揉捏，好让男孩知道现在的主动权在谁手上。Peter忍着那种酥麻的快感，身体情不自禁地在Tony身下弓出一个弧形，在某一点的刻意揉捏下，他射在了Tony手中，白色的浑浊体液把两个人的下腹都弄得一塌糊涂。

而生理快感的释放带来了一个契机，Peter的泪水顺着不知名的情绪蜿蜒向下又被Tony吻去。年长者在他看惯世间百态的眼睛中印出了Peter的倒影。

“我是自愿的。”

他在无力地呻吟，他向灵魂深处的痛苦绽放出别样的答案，他是自愿的。

他确实是心甘情愿地躺在这里，但他不愿意就做一个手无缚鸡之力的omega，他厌恶身体带来的快感。

有时候他比谁都讨厌自己。

 

2

关于那一夜的疯狂，Tony一直缄口沉默，他们定下了一个赌约，内容涉及了毫不相干的第三者。谁又会关心一个叫Gwen的金发女孩呢？就像他一点都不在乎叫Marry的红发女孩，这些他都不关心，他只在乎Peter。

蓝眼睛的Peter，头发乱糟糟的Peter，笑着的Peter，紧张的Peter，还有呻吟的Peter，被他逼着释放的Peter，这才是他关心的，Peter.Parker才是他最关心的。

“那是你的承诺，Mr.Stark，你要遵守你的承诺。”

Tony知道自己在命运编织的陷阱里越陷越深，他答应过的那些话成了他作茧自缚的丝，他说过如此多的话，但没有哪一句比今天更让人挫败，他把自己困住了。

毫无疑问Spiderman最擅长吐丝，但Peter甚至不用自己吐丝，男孩只需要用他的丝把他困住，成功地让他哑口无言。

或许他下一次给出承诺的时候应该仔细想想自己都说了些什么，他用毫不关心的第三者加上毫无人性可言的五天，空手套到了Peter的一辈子。

这还真是个，非常，非常，具有回报率的赌约。

就连Tony这样从不管账只管花钱的公爵都能算清楚这笔账。所以Tony.Stark到底是怎么做成的这笔买卖，Tony安抚住困在梦魇里的男孩，把自己所有的回忆空间都塞回五天前。

“你不会告诉我Gwen的地址？哦，是吗？我看不见得，睡衣宝宝，你会告诉我的。”

他的手边放着管家刚刚冰好的红酒，在Loki来搅事之前他一直都保持着睡前一杯格罗斯特郡特产气泡的好习惯。而自从那个绿眼睛的小混蛋给了他这份该死的“礼物”后，Tony不得不给自己的睡前酒里加一点佐料。

半杯真正的鲜血，真正的人血。

Tony已经有点后悔自己去招惹了Loki，很多人都觉得那位不知道从哪里冒出来的魔法师是个靠卖屁股上位的婊子，而Tony在第一次见到那双比最珍贵的猫眼石还要纯粹的碧绿眸子时就知道这不是事实。

不过他还是招惹了一下Loki，纯粹出于好玩和一点微不足道的自尊心，那个混蛋居然敢用身高嘲讽他！

其实这个所谓的诅咒也并不能代表什么，Tony能想出一千万种隐秘的方式来获取新鲜血源，Stark家族的人脉和财富足够他们活在自己的壁垒中，去做一个表面的慈善家。可他还是一意孤行地颁布了《初夜权法案》，有时候Tony也不知道自己为什么会这么执着于一个已经过期的事实。

他想自己也可能只是不愿意再相信人类，他要让这个种族知道，无论他们使出多少的阴谋诡计，无论他们做出多少的精细算计，他们都只是人类。对于他Tony.Stark而言，他只需要一个不足三秒的签字就能让他们变成自己的甜点，而他现下也不介意为自己的夜晚添一道甜点。

更别说这个法案还能堵住长老会的嘴，他还真是求之不得。

如果Peter没有躺在这里的话，如果Peter没有突兀地出现在他不该出现的地方的话，这一切都真的可以被称之为完美。

“很抱歉，Mr.Stark，我不会告诉您，我觉得您也不在乎，我的意思是，你根本不用在乎，您需要一个omega和一个怎么说，供血者？对，就是这个词，供血者，那我可以满足您的所有要求。”

Peter可能根本不知道自己在说什么，Tony赌上两瓶气泡佳酿，他保证Peter不知道自己承诺了什么。

但Tony知道他说了什么，这意味着自己睡前酒的佐料被替换成了一顿大餐。

Tony迫不及待地渴望着咬破Peter藏在脖颈下的肌肤，他无数次渴望过，在梦里，在某一天的梦里。

锻炼过的肌肉不同于娇生惯养的细嫩，却拥有男孩别致的活力，Tony只需要看一眼都知道他的男孩是如此独特。

“那么，我们来打个赌好了，五天内你会告诉她的下落，如果你不开口我就留下你，并且撤销那个法案。”

这个莫名其妙的赌约从这一天开始生效。

 

3

Tony承认自己是产生了动摇，很多时候吸血鬼的脑子和人类的相比也并没有什么很大的不同，他们同样的容易受到影响。

Tony亲吻着Peter，他用唇舌感受着男孩的点点滴滴，在糜烂的空气中，他们拥有着彼此，也只有这个时候，他们能拥有彼此。

Tony已经年过百旬，在他漫长的生命中，他从没触碰过如此炙热的情感，Peter的出现把他陈旧的观念全部打碎又重组。在两个人沙哑的嗓音中他迫不得已又窃喜着占有男孩，他很清楚这是时光和黑夜的馈赠，而馈赠终有一天会被收回。

粗大的阴茎在湿软的小穴里猛烈抽插，Tony故意用磨人的动作触碰着Peter敏感肿胀的前端，这里已经很久都没有被关照。坏心的男人乐于看到男孩急切的模样，他轻蹭着最敏感的部位，然后等待着男孩的投怀送抱。

“Peter，有人动过这里吗？”

现下他倒是慵懒地不急不慢，赌约的好处就在于这几天他无论什么时候有所需求，男孩都会满足他。Tony并不急着发泄欲望，他想看到Peter更多的面貌，他在快感和痛觉的夹击下会做出什么反应？他求而不得的哭泣又有多么动人？Tony无数的好奇心就这么被轻而易举地勾起，他故意在某一刻加重了抽插的力度。

“啊……没有……没有人……”

omega的奶香淹没了古堡，信息素强烈的催情效果被彻底开发出来，Peter的脑后已经有一些浅浅的牙印。他的发情期其实并没有到来，但Tony接连不断的性爱让他的身体产生了类似于发情期的症状，以至于男人不得不给了他几个临时标记。

“那可真是个乖孩子…”

Tony满意地接受了这样的答案，他当然知道Peter没有过别的男人，这幅身体完全由他开发，他知晓他的每一处敏感，也知道他的极限。所以他再次加快了动作，重重地撞击着最娇嫩的穴口，滚烫的肉棒在肉壁的包裹下继续胀大。他找到了后穴中关键的那一点，当他每次研磨着那一处时男孩都会浑身打颤。

Peter不自觉地抬高了腰部，少年特有的柔韧度支持着他们尝试不同的体位，火热的欲望在他身体中肆虐，所过之处带起的疼痛与快感相缠，一同把他拖向情欲的天堂。

在第五天的傍晚，Peter赢下了这场赌约，大大小小的斑驳吻痕布满了他的肌肤，他睁开眼看着Tony拉开厚重的暗红色窗帘。

“看来我通过了考验？”

Peter的声音比五天前沙哑了不少，Tony让人抬了一杯水上楼，他无奈地看着男孩希望他可以改变自己做出的那个愚蠢却让他心动的承诺。

“是的，你可以不用告诉我Gwen小姐在哪里，你可以回家了，我会撤回法案的。”

Tony站在窗边长叹了口气，他的皮肤暴露在阳光下，看上去是有点过分的苍白。他还是选择了推开Peter，哪怕这个决定会让他遗憾一辈子，他会一直到生命的尽头都想着男孩，用他余生每一秒钟回忆五天的短暂光阴。

他再也不可能沉迷肉体的欢娱，因为他得到过最好的。

“Mr.Stark，我记得我们当时说的是我留下成为你的omega和供血者？您为什么要让我回家？我可以帮你做很多事……”

“不，Peter，你不能留下。”

Tony说着违心的话，他一边要说服Peter，另一边还得说服自己，他的肌肉现在快要脱离控制，他抑制不住想答应男孩。

他想让他留下来。

“不，Peter，你应该回家，然后和May待在一起，保护好自己。”

他逼着自己不去看Peter浅蓝色的眸子，他再多看一眼都会忍不住让他留下，把他拖进深渊。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good bye Mr.Stark.”
> 
> 他轻靠在Tony肩头，他湛蓝色的眼底酝酿了一场小雨，彻底淋湿了Tony的领子，但这次Tony什么也没说。
> 
> “Good bye kid.”

1

Peter是在第六天的傍晚离开Stark庄园的，他走的时候Tony刚刚在法案上签了名字，他猜那是撤销初夜权的新法案。

“看吧，撤销了。”

Tony把手摊开，表示自己履行了承诺，他从来没有真正地想要实行过这个权力，他只是表达着不屑和不满。现在说要撤销，也不过就是一句话的事情，脸皮三米厚的老家伙自然也就没有什么心理压力。

“你不用担心我会再颁布什么新的东西，我答应过你的，自然不会改变。”

Tony说得又快又急，他现在只想在自己反悔之前赶快把Peter送走，这孩子多留一秒钟都是对他的绝对考验。

“Mr.Parker，你真的不需要我……留下吗？”

Peter自己都觉得这话说得怪不好意思的，他觉得自己像是死皮赖脸赖在这里不想走，明明他才是吃亏的那一个。

虽然知道Mr.Stark不会缺少他这样的男孩，但Peter还是难过地红了眼。男孩下意识摸了摸脖子后的牙印，不知道Tony给他用了什么方法，他现在几乎摸不到那里还和别的平整的肌肤有什么不同。

如果不是因为身上那些没有褪却的痕迹，他大概真的会以为这不过是自己臆想症发作的白日梦。这混杂了痛苦与甜蜜的五天，注定是他这辈子距离天堂最近的时刻。

“你只需要回到家，乖乖做自己的事，不要在我的领地上惹出什么麻烦，我就很满意了。”

Tony听到楼下马蹄的声响，他努力在Peter面前摆出不在意的样子，藏在臂弯里的手却握成了拳头，指甲嵌在肉里，割得生疼。

他特意差人把自己的马车找了出来，他有一久没有出过远门，车上落了一层薄薄的灰尘。Peter现在应该还是会在敏感处感受到酸楚和疼痛，如果不是因为他接受不了诱惑，他一定让男孩养好身上的所有伤口再启程。

Tony把男孩送到了楼下，Peter来的时候什么都没带，走的时候自然也是两手空空，他看着Tony，希望在最后一秒这位“尖酸刻薄又性感邪恶”的公爵能留下他。

但Tony什么都没说，唯一令他误解为拥抱的动作其实也不过只是在帮他开门，擦身而过的男人在Peter心里留下了独一无二的痕迹。他尝试抱住Tony，好在对方也并没有直接推开他而让他难堪。

“Good bye Mr.Stark.”

他轻靠在Tony肩头，他湛蓝色的眼底酝酿了一场小雨，彻底淋湿了Tony的领子，但这次Tony什么也没说。

“Good bye kid.”

老混蛋就要有老混蛋的样子。Tony在内心给自己打气，他注视着尘土飞扬的马车，直到金红配色的车窗再也无法看到才崩溃地说出了再见。

有时候，Tony真讨厌自己，明明是个生活在黑暗中的种族却又执着做圣人的事。

2

“看来我来的不是时候？”

Natasha坐在庄园大厅的沙发上，一头红色的卷发随意地垂在她肩头，Tony忍不住又翻了个白眼。是不是所有人都觉得Stark公爵热情好客，尤其是Tony.Stark，他怎么不知道什么时候自己已经被评为全英国最友善的吸血鬼。

如果答案是最近的话，他实在是找不出什么反驳的词汇，毕竟这就是通篇胡话。

Tony一点也不认为自己是个热情好客的吸血鬼，你可以说他优雅，帅气，绅士，富有，天才，但这和热情好客都沾不上什么边。

“让我猜猜你这次为什么来？Banner？Thor？还是老冰棍？是老冰棍吧！我就知道！你总有一天会受不了他的！”

Tony把桌子上的甜品塞进自己嘴里，他试图让自己看上去和平时一样，没有伤心，没有纠结，就和平日那个Tony.Stark一样。

“那个小可爱就是你最近找来对付Loki的吗？他看上去不错，真的非常可爱。”

Natasha压根不吃这套糖衣炮弹，或许有人会认为Tony是个不折不扣的花花公子，这是肯定的，他就是个花花公子，但Natasha很明白，这个玩世不恭的老男人绝对是全英国最有才的花花公子。不可一世，自负傲慢，有时候确实带一点小迷人，只要你不真正招惹上他，他都会对你一脸无所谓。

“那就是个孩子，还是个人类，应该说，那是个人类孩子。”

Tony坐下来，很没有形象地坐了下来，头靠着沙发背，完全没有传说中的风度。他知道Natasha看透了他，这个女人肯定不是今天才出现在萨里郡的，她指不定从什么时候就开始知道Peter已经是Tony心中最纯的白月光了。

“现在的人类都这么奇怪的吗？他为什么非要称呼自己为Spiderman？”

“我不知道你什么时候还对这个感兴趣了？”

Tony抱着双臂的动作改为了捂住眼睛，他就知道，他就知道这个女人肯定在黑色大光头的示意下把他的所有都查了个清楚。没准连他和Peter在床上用了什么姿势都一清二楚。

Tony满怀恶意地想象着最糟糕的情况，然后他发现了更糟糕的情况。他已经忍不住地开始思念Peter，五天的时间很容易让他习惯了旁边有一个人类男孩。他悲哀地发现自己根本不可能把Peter对他的影响降低，随着男孩的离开，他对他的思念只在成几何倍地增长，丝毫没有减弱的趋势。

“我感兴趣并不是问题，我最多拉着那个小朋友来一夜美好时光。哦哦哦，我开玩笑的。”Natasha随意地摆摆手，表示这只是一个善意的玩笑，不过很快她脸上的笑容就变得捉摸不定，“或许你要担心的是Loki，我听说他对你的小男孩很感兴趣。”

Tony一下子变了脸色，他琥珀色的眼眸瞬间染上了一层薄薄的愤怒，像是镀了钢的铁一样令人生惧。

看来最糟糕的情况和更糟糕的情况都要为现在的情况靠边让路。

3

Loki显少对自己那么失望，在他长达百年的生命中他一向对自己非常满意。用Thor的话来说，Loki眼中的自己就是个迷人的小坏蛋，所过之处每一个人都会拜倒在他的墨绿色长袍下。

当然这句话由Thor来说是有点有失公允，毕竟别人有没有拜倒在邪神极具魅力的眼波下，现在还有待商榷，但Thor自己是早就拉着Loki把阿斯嘉德的每一寸领土都滚过了一遍。

话题扯远了，让我们把问题说回到现在。很少有人确定地知道Loki其实是个omega，倒不是因为他对omega有什么偏见。像邪神这么自恋又狡诈的家伙绝对不会对自身认知出现问题，他比任何人都认为omega远远优于alpha。

他隐藏自己的性别更多是因为他想隐藏自己的优势，不过这一点其实没什么作用，因为精致的面容一旦暴露在有心之人眼前就难免流出风言风语。不过几乎没人能拿到他的把柄，大家私底下说的话也不可能公开了说。

谁成想，Tony就不怕做那个出头鸟。

半年前的吸血鬼议会中，Tony指出了Loki的出身，连带着他的性别也公之于众，这是百年以来第一次有人敢当面嘲讽Loki。愤怒的邪神自然也没留余地，毫不吝啬地送了Tony一个诅咒。吸血鬼一族本来并不存在魔法，恰巧的是Loki的母亲是一名女巫，他成了整个英格兰唯一一个会魔法的吸血鬼。

“Stark，Tony.Stark，你会成为自己内心真正惧怕的模样，你会为你的轻狂傲慢付出血的代价。当月亮普照时，本性的渴望将会把你淹没，直到你相信你所不再相信的东西。”

Tony相信这决不是Loki的一时决定，自从Howard死后，关于他领土的争议就没有停歇过，一边是人类王朝的变迁，另一边是Stark家族亲近人类而导致的长老会不满。Tony临危受命却不得不受制于人，虽然在之后的时间里他不仅卯足了劲给长老会找麻烦一度还让其差点解散，在人类社会中更是混得如鱼得水。

如果他不知道那个关于父亲的真相，他想自己也会找个办法把Loki这个讨厌的诅咒去掉，而不是选择联合Thor，直接推翻了Loki在阿斯嘉德的统治。

直到现在Loki依旧不能原谅自己，他想不通自己怎么可能输给Thor，输给Stark。难道这就是传说中的宿命？omega注定没办法胜于alpha？他对这样的自己感到无比的失望，邪神先是逃过了Thor的追捕，天知道他那个愚蠢没有品味，脑子里都是肌肉的兄长是怎么抓到他的？他拒绝承认很多时候Thor表现出来的不如他只不过是因为不想和他过于针锋相对。

在外人的眼中Odinson绝不是只有肌肉的傻子。

不过某些时候，他们自己都知道，玩阴的，Loki远远胜于Thor。

现在Loki坐在Peter的房间里，金色的小刀在他手中翻转，随时会以不可置信的速度割开坐在客厅里的女人的脖子。

“我们来打个赌，怎么样？”

Peter的眉头一下子皱到了一块儿，他有点不明白，为什么最近大家都爱和自己打赌。

 

4

“他不在家，不在镇子里，不在酒馆，现在到处都找不到他，你让我别急？好吧，我们不急，就等着Loki把萨里郡所有漂亮omega全部绑走，然后先奸后杀。”

Natasha倒是真的不急，她饶有兴趣地看着Tony像无头苍蝇一样地在屋子里打转，她活了那么久还是第一次见到Stark如此失控。这个男人现在已经进入口不择言的情况了，他甚至忘了Loki自己也是个漂亮omega。

“那么，Tony，你告诉我，一个omega绑架一堆omega，前者还要比后者漂亮几倍。好吧，这个不重要。重要的是，一个omega怎么先奸后杀其他的omega？”

Natasha并不是一个性别歧视者，她是个货真价实的alpha，控制欲和自身能力强得让吸血鬼都害怕，但熟悉她的人都知道，只要你不惹她，一般不会摊上事。不过这也不重要，没有针对任何omega的意思，他们面临的客观事实就是omega搞不了omega。

“我出去一趟。”

他还是忍不住，Howard的阴影从未离开他，现在轮到了Peter，他不认为自己应该坐在这儿。

“Tony，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

Natasha没有等到回答，唯一让她知道自己不必等下去的就是关门的声音。

女人想到了一年前的某一天，深埋在土里的真相突然就被人挖了出来，枯骨诉说着往事，把弥留在世间的人搅和得不得安生。

有时候你所追寻的东西并不是你所承担得起的。

Tony一直以为自己的父母死于一场意外，马车失控掉下悬崖似乎是一个完美的借口。Steven告诉他的时候，过度的惊愕蒙蔽了他的双眼，以至于完全忽略了老冰块的欲言又止。

其实他早就该察觉到真相的，关于人类这个种族卑劣的真相就这么赤裸裸地放到了他面前。

自由？平等？

他所坚持的，所信仰的，也在这一天全部崩塌。

Howard的死当然不是意外，有人故意伪造了他的死亡，而真凶就是萨里郡的那些人类。他们听信了流言蜚语，他们知道了Stark家族的秘密，人类用臆想伪造了一个敌人，然后率先发起了进攻。

一切都是从那一天开始改变，Tony从长老会的水镜里看到了真相，他变得消沉又内敛。Stark家族的舞会中再也看不到人类的身影，萨里郡的赋税政策也越发苛刻。

如果不是因为Tony那天在酒馆救下了被围攻的Peter，Natasha会毫不怀疑地在Tony的档案上写下，反人类。

5

Tony再度去了一趟Peter家，他找了很久都没有男孩的影子，于是他照着先前Friday查到的Peter会去的地方再次走了一遍。这种毫无用处的事情在以前绝对属于他唾弃的行为，但现在他只希望愚蠢可以给他一个奇迹。

他甚至能坦然承认自己愚蠢。

无论Loki会对那个孩子做什么，他现在都感到极度不安，他有些后悔自己克制地没有标记男孩，如果他们之间但凡有一个标记，他都能从生理方面感受Peter。不过很可惜，他自己把那个临时标记给取消了。

他坐在Peter的床边，那个男孩现在都不知道Tony来过多少次这间卧室，这就是一间装潢简陋，除了有浓浓的奶香比较吸引人外几乎毫无特色的房间。每次当Peter溜出去“行侠仗义”时，Tony都会跟着他，在他身后把男孩因为粗心而没有做完的烂摊子收拾干净。

这也是Peter到现在也没暴露自己Spiderman身份的原因。

至于为什么Tony会跟在Peter身后替他抹除痕迹？这个问题就要追溯到他们第一次见面的那个晚上。

那个晚上要从什么时候说起？Tony漫无边际地开始胡思乱想，他首先把脑子里关于Peter翘屁股的所有画面都清出了脑袋。那些画面每一分每一秒都在不断折磨着他，把他钉在阳光下的十字架之上，用甜蜜的刀锋一遍又一遍地将他凌迟。

在从长老会那里知道消息后Tony有很长一段时间都拒绝接触人类，他无法忘记这个种族给他的生活带来了多么巨大的打击。但那天晚上，他还是阴差阳错地拐进了一家自己以前常去的一家酒馆。

那是他第一次见到Peter，omega诱人的香味下埋藏着最大的原罪。

他慢慢靠近那个男孩，假装自己不在意，假装自己不渴求，他漫无目的地行走在枯萎的时光中，无视岁月的馈赠。

平心而论，在Tony风流的一百年间，他遇到过的omega比Peter吃过的三明治都多，而按照Stark如此挑剔的品味来看，男孩在各方面都算得上是个十分优秀的omega。

单从对美的评判上来说，这个男孩绝对符合Stark的美学。

他第一次见男孩，他就知道自己喜欢他。

不提那个只需要看一眼就不会忘记的翘屁股，也不提介乎青涩和情色的白皙脸庞，Peter有很多地方让人难忘，但只需要一眼，那双浅蓝色的眸子，只需要看他一眼，他就彻底溺死在男孩平静的海波之中。

这也就是他明明不想和人类再纠缠，却偏偏又救下了一个发情的omega的原因。

无法对他坐视不理。


	4. Chapter 4（完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在无数时光中相遇，而无数时光中的Tony都能收到一个吻。
> 
> 而无数个Tony只会在曾经的时光中对着男孩说，
> 
> “好久不见，陌生人。”

1

“你愿意以生命作为代价，来改变我对Stark那个小矮子的看法？”

“如果这是真的，真的可以改变你对Mr.Stark所有错误的观念并保证你不再给他添麻烦，是的，我愿意。”

当这个世界上最不认真的吸血鬼碰上最认真的人类，Spiderman，一件并不复杂的事情就开始变得非常复杂。

有时候，复杂也就意味着有趣。

必须得说，好看的孩子命不会太差，Peter遇上Loki时，吸血鬼正无聊到需要逗弄他那个智商明显不在平均值的兄长，他做这件事已经做了好几百年的时间。

了解邪神的人都知道，Loki是一个十分享受过程的吸血鬼，严格意义上他对结果和过程都同样看中。

有趣的过程加上心满意足的结果，等于一个理想化的Loki。当然，如果没有男孩几乎不停下来的碎碎念一切会更好。Loki现在很后悔当年没有和母亲认真学习那些不起眼的小法术，比如怎么让一个人闭嘴。

Loki当然没有把Peter怎么样，正如Natasha所说，一个omega把另一个omega先奸后杀这种事情在客观条件上就是不允许的。他们不过就是找了一间确保Tony找不到的屋子，然后洁癖法师用魔法让屋子看起来干净一点，以便两个人坐在凳子上闲聊。

“那个小矮子对你做了什么，让你对他那么死心塌地？他睡了你，然后呢？”

Loki天性对肉体关系提不起什么兴趣，他丝毫不认为肉体与情感有什么关系，作为omega，他抵挡不住来自于天性的诱惑，但他从不臣服于任何的alpha之下。

“这个问题没有什么具体的答案，Mr.Stark一直都是最好的，这和……你说的那个没关系。”

Peter倒是看上去很镇静，他遇到过很多危险的情况，Spiderman也好，Peter也好，不论是哪个身份都注定他不会拥有一个平凡的人生。当Loki与他交谈时，他唯一不适应的事情是把他和Tony的亲密关系说出口。

“那么看在我和小矮子是旧识，而你碰巧又和我一样是个omega的份上，我就再告诉你一点关于Stark之前的事。你不是一直想知道他为什么会颁布那个毫无品味而言的法案吗？”

Loki碧绿色的眼睛里闪出了一道依稀不明的光彩，不过很快邪神就把自己所有的情绪全部埋藏在长长的睫毛下。

他是有点欣赏这个孩子。

莽撞，勇敢，聪颖，又极具天赋。

“那么事情从哪里说起比较好呢？让我仔细想想，果然还是Howard.Stark吧！你认识他吗？Stark家族的前任家主，也就是那个小矮子的父亲。”

Peter被这个突如其来的问题问得一愣，但他没有对此表现出多余的神色，只是静静地听着Loki把这个埋藏着秘密的故事说完。

2

Tony知道这就是邪神设下的一个局，Loki一向以游戏人间而出名，他的那些恶作剧让每一个遭受过的人都头疼。

不过这一次，他没想到这个从不触碰别人底线的吸血鬼会一上来就放出自己的底牌。

“那个孩子，他是自愿的。”

Tony看着面前的水镜再一次陷入了沉默，他不是个喜欢独处的人，同样他对安静也历来没有什么要求。但最近，就从Pete出现以来，他沉默的次数越来越多。

水镜对于他来说就是一个禁忌的话题，没有人会愿意在Tony面前提起这两个单词，更没有人会明目张胆地把他本人带到这个东西面前。

除非，你活得不耐烦了。

“你最好不要告诉我，他在里面。”

Tony看着Loki，琥珀色的眼睛里一半是威胁，一半是愤怒，而邪神显然不为所动，他从焦糖色的漩涡中还看到了胆怯，看到了脆弱。Tony.Stark远远没有他自己所认为的那样坚强，他此刻正面对着恐惧与焦虑。

Loki的嘴角慢慢拉大，他扯出了一个虚假的笑容，他牵动着肌肉甚至是一个标准的比例，印在惨白的脸上有着说不出的诡异。

“Tony.Stark，你非常清楚他在不在里面，而且你也非常清楚里面除了他还有什么。看在我们是旧识的份上，我必须给你一点小提示，进入水镜需要付出的代价是感情，如果他没办法在水镜里拿回自己的感情，等待他的下一个代价就是生命。”

换而言之，如果Tony不能在水镜里满足Peter的感情，那么等到他从水镜出来时，Peter将永远消失在这个世界上。

“你和他打了个赌，就像我们的赌一样。”

他从旁边的酒架上取了一个漂亮的高脚杯，不得不说虽然Loki是个性格恶劣得要死的吸血鬼，但他的品味确实要比他的哥哥好得多。

“没错，你知道我一向喜欢赌约给我的刺激，我享受那种胜利感。”

Loki张开了双手，他的权杖紧紧地依偎着他，给他在无形中增添了一抹威严感。墨绿色的长袍垂在地上，把他消瘦的身形勾勒地更加精致。

“Loki，你确实很擅长赌约，我输过在你手上，当然其中有你作弊的成分。”

Loki翻了个白眼，他实在想不通有哪一点错误会让他沦落到在这里听着Tony说些无用处的话语，不过他还是没有打断。

“赌这种东西，大部分都是心甘情愿，我可以继续和你赌，但你最好不要碰那个孩子。我已经很久没有掺和过Avenger的事了，我希望你最好不要给我添堵。”

Loki没有说话，一提到Avenger就会让他想到某些不好的事，以至于连嘲笑Tony的心情都没有了。他可不会忘了害自己跌落神坛，沦落街头的人是谁，他可笑的哥哥和他那群可笑的朋友。

“Stark，如果你出不来，就像无数死在里面的白骨那样。那么，我会好好对那个男孩，你没有品尝过的东西，自然会落进我的手里。”

3

距离上一次进入水镜已经过去了一年多的时间，Tony顺着记忆里的小路慢慢寻找着Peter的身影。

“Kid？Kid？好吧，Peter！”

他迟迟不敢说出口的名字就这么脱口而出。

Peter其实并没有走远，当他看到水镜的时候，他就猜到了这一趟的危险性有多么高。他沿着Loki给他的指示把Tony目前为止的人生走马观花地看了一遍。总得来说，Tony埋在外表之下的秘密远远超出了他的想象。

其实他并不知道自己和Loki具体的赌约是什么，他们约定只要他可以平安从水镜出去，Loki就答应他不再对Stark使坏。男孩小心地穿梭在每一个场景之中，他看着小时候的Tony展现出非凡的天赋，他的才华让每一个人都为之倾倒。当他成年后，他把自己的理念贯彻到底，他是最年轻的天才，他的成就让吸血鬼和人类同时惊艳。

Avenger计划，一个真正超越了种族限制的计划，他们来自于不同的种族，人类，吸血鬼，狼人，甚至还有女巫。他们一起做了很多事，给这个时代增添了无数的传奇。Peter当然对这些事情了如指掌，如果不是他们对他的影响，或许他现在早就在哪个alpha的身边碌碌无为地过一辈子。

克服天性的弱点远远没有人们想象中那么简单。

可惜Avenger并没有存在太久，Tony和Steven的分歧使得整个计划分崩离析，所有人都不欢而散，Howard离去的真相在某一天终于露出了端倪。Tony不惜来到他最不喜欢的长老会寻求帮助，他不相信Steven居然在这件事情上瞒着自己，而更加致命的是，他不敢相信自己一直帮助的人类会如此残忍地杀害父亲。

Peter不知道Tony心里是怎么想的，他想象不出这个男人背后的所有苦涩，更想象不出他作为人类给Tony带去的压力。Loki的诅咒不过就是一根导火索，他把Tony所有的负面情绪引爆，霎时就点燃了整个萨里郡。先是赋税不断上涨，紧接着又是《初夜权法案》，Peter努力地想从源头找到一个办法来解决眼前的局面。

他不想接着伤害Tony，他已经在这个世界受过太多的不公，他已经在对这个世界失望的边缘，他已经不能再承受任何的打击。

Peter尝试和自己见到的每一个Tony说话，他希望用这样的方式来推断出每一个时间节点中Tony对于人类的态度，或许这样他就可以在某一个时间找到一个方法。

4

这是一个很有趣的过程，无论是Tony还是Peter，他们都同样乐在其中。可怜的小男孩完全不知道自己的幼稚行为被躲藏在幕后的男人尽收眼底，他当然不知道Tony也来到了水镜中，那个性感的吸血鬼看着他在漫长的时光中劝说“Tony.Stark”。

“你是谁？”

“我吗？我不知道，哦，不，我不是这个意思！我知道我是谁！你可以叫我……陌生人。”

Peter慌乱地把手藏到了身后，他永远改不掉紧张，只要对面站的是Tony。好在年轻的吸血鬼远远比现在的Tony要好糊弄。他相信这只是他旅途中遇到的又一个朋友，他们往往都是奇奇怪怪的，但Tony并不介意。年轻的Stark会和Peter分享他的生活，他还没有到凡事都瞒着别人的地步，优雅也还没有完全遮盖他的锋芒。

“那个老家伙，他从来都不爱我也从不承认我，好像我的出现完全不是他所期盼的。不过他是个很有意思的人，他有很多观念还有很多发明，都令人惊叹。不过我会超越他，在某一天。”

年轻的Tony，心高气傲，藏在睫毛下的琥珀闪着动人的光泽。

“Tony，我相信对于Howard而言，你是他最伟大的发明。所有父母都是这样的。”

Peter嘴边噙着笑意，他从来没有做过如此令他高兴的事，他在参与Tony的人生，那些他以前想都不敢想的人生。

混合着味道奇怪的酒液，他们安然度过了一个夜晚。男孩在清晨前离开了那个节点，走之前他在Tony的眼睑上偷偷印下一个吻。

他开始启程，踏上了另一个节点，他选择了Tony刚刚开始着手组建Avenger的时候。

“哦，又是你，陌生人，好久不见。”

“好久不见，Mr.Stark。你和Howard的关系好一点了吗？”

Tony愣了一下，然后轻声说道

“是的，我知道那个老家伙是爱我的。可是这可能有点迟，那个老家伙已经走了。”

Peter无言地展开了自己的臂膀，把伤心的男人拥入怀中，等到你最爱的人逝去你才发现他是你最爱的人，这件事无疑是既残忍又可怕。

Peter花了很长的时间在Tony的生命里神出鬼没，他不能告诉他真相，积压在他心头的无力感却随着时间越来越猖狂。Tony在幕后看着那个男孩，说实话现在看来，他一百多年的人生还算惊险刺激，不过他现在对那些曾经的“自己”抱有的感情更像是羡慕嫉妒恨，每当Peter离开时，他一定会给Tony一个吻。

他们在无数时光中相遇，而无数时光中的Tony都能收到一个吻。

而无数个Tony只会在曾经的时光中对着男孩说，

“好久不见，陌生人。”

5

“我很高兴你选择了相信人类，Mr.Stark。”

“如果你真的高兴就应该知道不应该再这么叫我，你要称呼我为，Tony。”

Peter霎时间红透了脸颊，他想到一天前发生在水镜里的事情就觉得不可思议。

当男孩寻找着每一个节点，光顾着Tony的每一件生活琐事，而当他来到终点时，他突然明白了问题出在哪里。

其实Tony心里早就有了答案，Howard的死注定和人类这个矛盾的种族有关。如果说他都能从发生的蛛丝马迹中看出什么端倪，那那个男人，被称作天才的人又怎么可能不知道？

或许Tony从一开始不愿意原谅的就是自己，他憎恨人类却也爱着这个坚韧的种族。他反复纠结着，用他以往的善意去对抗家族的仇恨，然后迷失在这种感情中，再也找不回最初的自己。

这是一个感情的悖论，Tony在选择相信人类的时候就注定他将被这个种族伤害，而他如果不相信这个种族，那么Howard所有的努力都会白费。

Peter知道这非常危险，当他在Tony作出选择时干预他时，所有的事情都变得复杂又捉摸不定。Loki告诫过他不要在水镜中付出太多的情感，魔法会因为外来的感情而变得不再稳定。但Peter在这一刻意识到他没办法不对Tony付出情感，他爱那个男人，所以他不可能放着他独自沦陷。

他要进到那个节点，他要搞清楚究竟是什么样的事把Tony变成了现在的模样。

而在踏进那个节点的前一刻，他被一个人拽住了手腕。眼前霎时变得模糊，他看不清每一个画面里的Tony，只是在最后听到了一声无言的叹息。

“我还是不明白，为什么Mr.Stark拽住了我，我就赢了呢？”

Loki好笑地看着Peter喋喋不休地骚扰Tony，这个孩子不知道的事有很多，他不知道在此之前Loki和Tony就存在的赌约，他也不知道Tony曾经发誓不会再救下任何一个人类，他当然更不知道水镜时间节点里的Tony并不会做出什么选择。

真正做出选择的是他身后的Tony.Stark。

当Tony选择把Peter从水镜中拽出来的那一刻，Loki就赢下了他与Stark一年之前的赌约，而Peter和Loki的赌约在这时候就没有那么重要。因为Tony放上赌桌的可是Stark家族的立场，比起一个男孩的生命，邪神还是更加看中小矮子会不会在接下来的战争中支持自己。

“如果你不想明天早上爬起来头疼腰疼屁股疼，那现在就给我闭嘴。”

6

“这不公平！”

Peter穿着Tony的浴衣躺在那张暗红色的大床之上，他抱怨着Tony的独裁专制，在omega每个月一次的发情期中不允许他踏出Stark庄园一步。

这简直就是让男孩承认他只能做一个没什么用处的omega，在床上等着临幸他的alpha。

“这没什么不公平的！Peter，我为你放下了我所有的过去，你难道不该注意一下你的身体吗？”

Tony耐着性子和男孩解释着他为什么不能继续自己见义勇为的夜晚。Peter的奶香味根本就是对萨里郡alpha的道德考验，Tony有义务把自家omega在特殊时期关好！

“好吧，Peter。如果你愿意答应我接下来的要求，或许我可以考虑让你继续你的Spiderman事业。”

Tony深吸了一口气，为了这一刻他其实做了很多准备，不过紧张还是充斥在身体的每一个角落。

“我都答应！Tony我真的都答应！”

“你愿意……成为Peter.Stark吗？”

Peter被突如其来的求婚惊呆了，他猛然意识到自己答应了什么，一个比肉体标记更加稳固的关系，而天知道现在Tony都没有对他进行标记。

“当然，我当然愿意！那么，Tony，我们是不是该把标记先补一补？”

“Yes,my boy.”


	5. Killer（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们疯狂地拥有彼此，在晨曦中相拥睡去。
> 
> 他们曾经属于彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定  
> 血腥描写  
> 有部分调教设定  
> 有路人描写（无直接插入）

1

小女孩哼着歌下了校车，淡黄色的校服外套下是藏青色的裙摆，棕色的英伦小皮鞋踩在打磨光滑的石板路上，蹦跳间发出了响声。

这并不是什么很大的声响，却搞出了不小的动静。

这个街区安静得有些可怕，没有人来人往，也没有遛猫遛狗的路人，唯一的声响是风吹过的草木和蹦蹦跳跳的孩子。很奇怪，这个街区今天也只有这一个孩子，操场的秋千空荡荡，滑梯寂寞地矗立在街道一边。

校车司机关上了门，他棕色的眼睛瞥过车站旁的房子，白色的外墙干干净净，与往常没有任何不同，车门在女孩身后关上。

车，开走了。

风，还在吹。

小女孩手上拿着美术作业，被风卷起的侧面看不太清画了什么，孩子的画总是不能让人看懂，事实上孩子本来就很难让人看懂。即使所有人都曾是孩子，但没有人一直都是孩子。

一副简笔画，彩色的蜡笔勾勒看坑坑洼洼的线条，大片的铺色区域则是斑斑点点，童真的配色看上去十分怪异，不甚协调，又令人无从说教。

那确实是孩子的手笔。

只有孩子笔下的世界是彩色的，当她长大了，一切都将成为黑白。

“Hi mom.”

铜质钥匙打开了门，街道的风还在吹，她额前漂浮的碎发被汗打湿了一部分，又被吹干。书包上挂了一个米奇的挂件，玩偶的鼻子蹭到木板门上划出了又一丝声响。

这一丝声响，彻底，打碎了，微妙的平衡。

现实的荒谬如同一出好戏，猝然出现在他们的面前。

金发的女人，和那个男孩同时把刀藏到了背后。书架和储物柜都倒了下来，牵扯的电线更是把落地灯和台灯都搞得一塌糊涂。而他们却笑着，无视着这一切，宛若多年失散重聚的好友。

一头乱糟糟的卷发，一双淡蓝色的瞳眸，还有一闪而过的慌乱。

他们僵持着，谁也没有先动。

女人，女孩，还有那个男孩。

“Hi, sweety.”

女人金色的长发上沾了一点血渍，她勉强微笑着，把更多的猩红藏到身后。空气里强烈的味道全部堆砌在一起，顺着两个人血液而肆意流淌的信息素冲击着孩子尚未发育完成的感官。谁也说不清伏特加混着威士忌所散发出的气味是否能压住血腥的另一种气息。

他们同时放松了身体，女孩背着自己的书包慢慢走上楼梯，而女人和男孩则把刀悄悄收进衣服，这场对峙就这么悄无声息地结束。

味道还没有散去，长久没有发泄过的身体把信息素催得更加浓郁，而铁锈味也没有丝毫消散的趋势，三种气味不让男孩陌生的气味在这间屋子慢慢发酵而浓郁。

“你需要抑制剂吗？”

“不，我想我去趟酒吧就能解决。”

他笑着谢绝了不知是否出于好意的建议，他随意地撩了下自己垂下来的碎发，把所有的狠厉都藏好。

Peter Parker其实一直都不是什么乖宝宝，哪怕他总是在组织里保持着他那让人难以接受的天真，奇怪的善良和多余的正义感。但Tony看上他的也从来都不是那张令人迷惑的脸蛋，尽管他们确实滚到了一张床上，但曾经的Spiderman也一直都是他们的骄傲。

如果他没有和Stark滚到一张床上。

2

三年前，美国南部。

干燥炎热的沙漠上秃鹰在哀鸣，蜥蜴划过蛇的领域，带起一次微不可查的冲击，沙粒成堆，顺着风向弯出不一样的角度。

风吹着干草，沙粒呛进咽喉，从远方眺望去，蓝天一碧如洗，黄沙漫漫无边，远望一眼这就是个没有生机的世界。

“不，Tony，你答应过我的，你不会这么做的，你答应过我的！”

男孩匍匐在浅色的木地板上，鲜红色的血流淌在教堂的各处，铁锈味充斥着这个狭小的空间，所有人都面无表情，他们无动于衷得单纯沉溺于杀戮，子弹穿透肉体，刀锋刺破皮肤，顺延刀刃而下的血滴在凹凸不平的地板上汇起一个小水坑，而他们依旧面无表情。

当教堂中所有的声音都归于寂静，心跳，呼吸，脉搏都随着利器的插入而消散时，五个刽子手聚到了一起，他们看着躺在地上的男孩，他的腹部已经明显地挺起，这个世界可能再也找不到这么可人的omega了。

安息吧，孩子。

Steven把盾牌放到地上，金发碧眼的男人手上全是鲜血，他遮住了男孩的眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛，他们曾经因为它的主人而无数次称赞它。而现在，那双眼睛还是这么好看，不同于以往的是它盛满了泪珠，看上去脆弱极了。

Omega身上的信息素影响着这里的每一个人，他总可以轻而易举地影响众人，当他还是一个孩子的时候，奶香和威士忌交融的奇妙感让复仇者心动。他们一向随意，却心甘情愿地为一个孩子而停留，甚至是一再的容忍，尤其是那位Boss，那位说一不二的Mr.Stark。

“Peter，你要知道此时此刻在受罪的人，不是你，而是我自己。”

Tony从衣袖中抽出纸巾，总是一丝不苟贴合在一点一点地为Peter擦拭脸上的血痕，血迹渐渐消失，伤口结痂的地方看上去十分吓人，却为Peter增加了一丝无助的美感。

“Tony……”

“Kid，你知道的，我讨厌背叛。”

“她是你的……”

枪声消弭了最后的音节，Peter闭上了眼睛，他再也不想看这个世界，这个黑白的世界，唯一的不协调是鲜艳的红色。男孩挣扎着想睁开眼，他的肚子里还有一个孩子。

那是他的孩子！

可一切都暂停了，全部定格在了枪响的一刻。Tony.Stark，他的爱人杀死了他和他的孩子。

Peter在意识浮沉间突然想起他们初见的那天，所有的一切都没有昏黄，没有黑白。鲜红还不是主题，铁锈味也还没有弥漫进他的生活。

仅仅是一个抬眼，他对进的是焦糖色的漩涡，在琥珀的神秘下无从抵抗，沉溺在他用甜言蜜语编织的一切中无法自拔，甘愿沦陷。

Tony.Stark，任何人都没有能力拒绝他。

德克萨斯的风还在吹，沙子磨破了这个躺在血泊之中的男孩，他来自皇后区。

3

“放了我的女儿，她才7岁。”

女人目光平静，她笃定地望着男孩，瞳眸里是他依旧青涩的身影。流年似水，岁月无情，可Peter.Parker永远都是这幅人畜无害的模样，他就像是苏醒的睡美人，青春永驻，不过与童话相反，他苏醒之日不是歌颂美好爱情，而是落下肆意杀戮。

他出现之日，世道便为腥风血雨，地狱边的天使，终将永堕深渊。

她怎么也不会忘记第一次见到男孩的那天，那时候他还不是Spiderman，只是皇后区的一个孩子，一个在台上跳脱衣舞的男孩。

Natasha一向不爱记东西，她能记住的多半是任务目标，这些目标大概也只能在她记忆里保存两三天，然后所有的名字都会失去意义。

死人的名字，谁会想记？

唯独只有那天，男孩在Tony身边无所适从的模样她记得清楚，漂亮的男孩，站在地狱边的天使。一边微笑，一边嗜血。

混乱的舞厅里嘈杂不断，激光灯晃得人眼睛生疼，她和Clint随便点了一杯威士忌，等着Tony那个疯子交货。Tony爱玩，他们也由着他闹。

Tony.Stark想做的事，谁也不能说个不字。大多数情况，Tony都是有分寸的，玩物却不丧志。

但是那天，Tony迟到了很久。

这种事情从来都没发生过。Natasha说不上是什么感觉，身为女人她的直觉总能把她从死亡的边缘拉回来，她神经最深处的地方向她发出了警告，不安与疑惑让她放下酒杯，一脚踹开舞厅的侧门。

暗门连接着一条巷子，没有灯，没有出口。

整条巷子里只有两个人的声音，在黑夜里，仿佛通向地狱的门，引人犯罪。

“你记得吗？那天，你也才16岁。”

男孩笑了，他拿着匕首的手又对着女人，没有颤动，他蓝色的眼睛里绽开了一朵妖姬，闪烁的光芒令人头晕目眩。

他很悠闲，就像是真的陷入了回忆，

“All moral things are sick and rotten to core. ”①

他轻声吟唱。

4

Peter把自己的人生分为两个阶段，分水岭是他遇到Tony的那一天。

那天前，父母双亡的他依靠婶婶度日，为了生活无所不干，送过报纸，端过盘子，还穿着丁字裤跳过脱衣舞。

那天后，他就是为男人重生，揣着滴血的匕首行走世间，为他挡过子弹，断过手脚，跳过火车，把命放到指尖，任由那个男人支配。

他一直以为，为了Tony，他可以放弃所有。

很长一段时间里，Peter的生命，尊严都不如Tony.Stark重要。他不知道自己对Tony而言是什么，但他确定Tony于他是全部。

他曾穿着白色半敞的浴衣，湿潞着栗色眼眸，跨坐在别的男人身上呻吟，然后在那个倒霉鬼意乱情迷时，干脆利落地一剑穿心。他也曾穿着丁字皮裤，赤裸双脚，摩擦矗立在舞台中央的钢管，所有人都看着他用自己取悦着没有生命的冰冷钢管，男人们用绿色的钞票塞满他的内裤，他们喊着世间最下流的语言，然后彻底下地狱。

还有一次，那是Peter最绝望的一次。

中东的军火商总是小心到让人无从下手，他们策划了一个月都没有得到任何接近的机会。Tony为此大发雷霆，他无论如何都要对方下地狱，于是Peter不顾所有人的反对，背着他偷偷卧底到科威特的一家拍卖所。

他假装自己是个处子，当他身体被调教至极限，那个军火商终于看中了他。

本就敏感的男孩在高潮中结束了任务的目标。

Tony来得很及时，Peter呻吟着把匕首插进男人胸膛时，他掀开了遮挡用的白色帘子。

夜灯从幕后印照出男孩喘息的模样，他仰着头，艰难地大口呼吸，他全身都在颤抖，不知是高潮带来的余韵，还是杀人后的解脱。

omega天生的劣性在此时暴露无遗。

信息素的气味弥漫整个空间，没有人知道Spiderman是个omega，更没有人想过Spiderman的信息素是血液混着奶香又加上威士忌的味道。

男孩踹开床上肥重的尸体，手掌依旧紧攥匕首，伤口冒出的血顺着铁器流到他身上，染红了身上仅有的遮挡物。

一条黑色的丁字裤和束缚四肢的银白铁链。

Tony居高临下地望着他，他也回望着Alpha。

就着那个混蛋军火商的血水，Tony狠狠地插入了他。虽然下身已是一片泥泞，但他被调教到风吹草动都会颤栗的身体在Tony的玩弄下又进入了欲求不满的状态，当Tony的性器真正彻底进入他时，他发出了痛苦又满足的呻吟。他被男人完全地拥有了，这个事实令他喜悦。

男人带着茧子的手指抚摸过他身上的每一片皮肤，说是抚摸也不正确，因为所过之处尽是红痕，他恨不得把别人留下的痕迹全部覆盖，用他留下的痕迹，全部覆盖。

“这里有人碰过吗？”

他揪着Peter的乳头，那里本来应该有两个乳环，是他第一次把Peter带回家时送他的，不过现在那里空空如也。男孩瑟缩着想避开追问，却发现自己已经被人绑得不能动弹分毫。

“告诉我，这里有人…碰过吗？”

Tony加重了手上的力道，他俯下身舔过男孩的耳廓，释放出自己的信息素，机油的厚重感顿时压住了男孩。他听着Peter毫无意义的哀嚎，他满意这样的男孩，脆弱，无助，又美艳动人。

“没有……是我…自己拿下来的……”

Peter哭泣着，他从没有这样的后悔自己的行为。不该有人去激怒Tony，他不该做这样愚蠢的事情。

想要释放，拼命想要爆发，生理和心理都需要被安抚，他努力地把瞳眸对焦自己的Alpha，却发现快感已经占领了身体的全部，他臣服于Tony，就像无数Omega臣服Alpha一样。

但Tony依旧不满他的任性。

他堵住了Peter将要释放的欲望。

看着男孩欲求不满却无可奈何的挣扎，他制止了男孩的高潮，更狠心的是，他还在撩拨他。

顺着耳根来到脖颈，舌尖一路向下，柔软的舌头在吹指可弹的肌肤上游走，停留在后颈处不断咬噬，逼得男孩在痛苦和快感中浮沉不定，不死不休。

“我说过只有一个人可以拿下它，你还记得吗？”

Tony抬起头，他停止了撩拨，但他还是不打算轻易放开男孩。他要让他明白，他是属于自己的。

他把重心挪到了Peter的翘臀上，两瓣臀肉中间的小洞现在正紧紧吸着自己的老二，特殊的生殖腔口为他提供了足够的凌虐空间，紧致温暖的感觉是任何人都无法替代的，而除此之外，Peter的翘臀看上去也是让人十分满意。

或许男孩自己都不知道自己的这里有多么美好。

“Answer…my kid…”

Tony把匕首从男孩手中抽离出来，金属的把手被用来拍打无辜的臀肉。这是个极其色情的动作，放在Peter身上尤为凸显。

“You！It is you！Mr Stark！”

Tony终于放开了手，Peter哭泣着在顶峰高潮，他哭喊着Tony的名字，把每个音节都叫得婉转。每一声都化作了Tony在他体内的撞击，Tony将性器嵌入他的生殖腔，在成结时为他灌进了满满一肚子的小Tony。

他们从傍晚做到深夜，润滑剂从血液和精液到最后的酒液。

他们疯狂地拥有彼此，在晨曦中相拥睡去。

他们曾经属于彼此。

5

女孩听到了一声撞击，她猜测可能是妈妈不小心把某一样东西推到了地上。她又想起刚刚看到的那个大哥哥，那个蓝色眼睛的大哥哥，对上那双眼睛，就像是凝视着阳光下的海平面。

她小心翼翼地探头，从白色楼梯的间隙向下看，却只看到男孩留下的背影……

和女人的尸体。

“啊！！”

孩子的尖叫贯彻云霄，Peter擦拭干净自己的匕首，戴上蓝色的帽子，离开了社区。

“Natasha，我不会动你的孩子，但这是你欠我的。”

他听到匕首没入肉体的声音。

 

 

“There's not a shred of beauty here,

Residing in the human flesh

There's only sadness and confusion.”

他为她唱响最后的悲歌。

 

注释：

①“万物皆病，烂入骨髓”

出自《Children of the Corn》

②“没有多少美好还住在肉体里，这

里只有混乱和悲伤。”

出自《Children of the Corn》


	6. 【铁虫】正确对待绯闻的方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩从善如流地打开了双腿，他们或许早就过了欲擒故纵的阶段，但他也知道只有把人安抚好了，才有可能从这张桌子上解放。那个压抑在Tony心底的Mr.Stark已然被他唤醒。
> 
> 破茧而出的恶魔，他咎由自取。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有部分涉及真人梗，这篇是我处于极端不稳定的状态下写完的，不接受任何形式的质疑与ky
> 
> 我祝福崽崽可以找到真爱，只要他快乐，幸福。

1

Peter一向讨厌言过其实的媒体，虽然他每天都必须接触他们，还得摆出得体的笑容表示自己真的没有想把他们全部送进监狱。但是这一次，当他看到报纸上的一切时，他发誓，他一定要好好警告一下这些说话不负责任的无良媒体。

“想办法把这个消息压下去，我不想再看到谁用这张图做头版。”

“Sir，昨晚公关部尽量地把消息压了下去，但有几家日报还是用了这组图片。”

Peter知道这不过是秘书小姐对自己的安慰，这绝对不是某几家日报的问题，这组照片在全球范围内都引起了轩然大波，尤其是在年轻人热衷的社交网站上，这件事的讨论热度一直居高不下。今天早上不仅仅是他公开的社交账号，就连Parker工业的官方社交账号都彻底沦陷，宣传部和法务部的电话从开始上班后就没断过。

“尽快想办法把这些消息压下来。”

他没有再给的秘书小姐施加压力，他一向在公众面前的人设都是个好好先生（当然谁也无法否认Mr.Parker是个温和谦逊的人）。一般的绯闻都不会惹到他身上，尤其是当他开始了一段全新且需要保持完全秘密的恋情后，洁身自好的Peter在这件事情上更是小心翼翼。

问题出在他身上，他就不该带着自己的青梅竹马去看演唱会，更不该一直牵着她的手，主要是为了防止人流冲撞。

Peter一直都对Mr.Parker的身份适应不错，他年少成名，一手创立了Parker工业，很多女人都希望能贴上他，一个帅气多金又体贴的老公谁不想要呢？

“Catherine，把下午开会的资料拿给我，顺便把明后天的行程空出来，我有点事需要处理。”

Peter关上面前的笔记本电脑，他完全不想再看到这些照片，比起继续在这里糟心，他还是想一下要怎么和自己那个又爱吃醋，又有手段的男朋友解释这事来得实际。

他比任何人都了解他，他最讨厌解释。

“Mr.Parker，这是下午与Stark工业的会议计划，这部分——”

“Stark工业？下午不是要和Sony开会吗？怎么换成Stark工业了？”

Peter慌慌忙忙地打断了Catherine，他很少打断别人，尽管有时候他忙得来不及吃饭也不会做这样的事。不过今天的情况实在特殊，他一点也不想在这个节骨眼听到这样的消息。

他才不要在爆出绯闻的第一个下午就去和自己的正牌男友见面，加上他一个小时前还因为不知道怎么解释而挂了Mr.Stark的九通电话。

“您不知道吗？今天早上对方来电话和我们说已经和您说过要更改会议的内容，而且昨天晚上Stark工业就宣布将进行收购Sony的部分业务。”

Peter愣在了自己的桌子前，他一直以为Tony对他说的话不过是开玩笑。

2

“我希望这一次的业务收购不会影响到Sony与Parker工业原有的合作，就目前的市场来看，你们的合作非常成功。”

Pepper一边说着她自己都听不下去的话，一边疯狂给坐在主位的Tony使眼色，希翼对方可以在公众场合稍微顾忌一点公司形象。

她不想回答诸如“为什么Mr.Stark一进门就死盯着Mr.Parker？”这样的问题，尽管她知道答案。

“我对这次收购还真是后知后觉，如果不是今天我都不知道你们已经完成了百分之九十的收购工作。”

Peter尽量忽略Tony落在自己身上的视线，他花了很长时间锻炼自己，在他刚刚认识Tony的那会儿，他的情绪会不受自己控制地偏向对方，Tony就是个迷人到死的老混蛋。

“呃，我猜，他可能想给你个惊喜。”

Pepper笑得勉强，她到底是为什么得在这里给Tony Stark，一个行走的人性混蛋收拾烂摊子！就为了每年九位数的工资吗？如果她还要继续这种无意义且极端伤害单身狗的工作，那Tony最好准备给她的工资支票做一点小小的改动。或许只有这样她才能在面对Stark工业和Parker工业的两位总裁时保持平静，而不是想把手里的平板砸向他们两个人的脸。

“好了，Pepper，不如你出去和Catherine讨论一下你们今晚的闺蜜之夜要去哪里？账单算我的。”

沉默了一整个下午的Tony终于说了第一句话，从他进入Parker工业，站在Peter面前的第一句话。有点可惜，Peter原本以为这句话会属于自己，他当然知道Tony在想什么，在他惹火烧身还火上浇油后，他还能保持冷静地出现就已经是一件非常不得了的事情。

“Tony……”

男孩企图挽回一下糟糕的事态。

“Pepper，算帮我个忙，你最好赶快出去，顺便帮Mr.Parker，”他强调了这个称呼，以非常奇怪的语调，“把这层楼都清空。”

好吧，事已至此，Peter只能放弃夺门而出或者用公司人多眼杂的借口来回避问题。

Pepper在出门的时候看了他们一眼，Peter穿着深咖色的西服，而Tony还是一贯的黑色三件套，两个人不约而同地带着框架眼镜，分坐在会议桌的两头。作为一直知道这段秘密恋情的人而言，她已经做了自己所能做的一切，按照她对Tony的了解，或许最后一件该做的事，就是乖乖关上门，然后替他们把这一层楼都清理干净。

他们谁也不想在明天报纸的头版头条上看到《Stark工业总裁与Parker工业创始人的办公室恋情》，或者更加糟糕的，比如《艳照流出，Stark工业的职场潜规则》。

3

“你都不告诉我一下你收购了Sony百分之九十的业务吗？”

“你不也没告诉我，你昨天晚上在音乐节工作吗？那个女孩叫什么？她也是和你一起工作的吗？你们在哪工作？音乐节的草地上？酒吧里？车上？或者……你带她回了家？”

在确认了这层楼现在不会有任何人来打扰他们后，两个人都撕开了自己在人前的伪装。他们就像是两个被埋在石膏雕塑里的人，剥开冷静完美的外壳，愤怒与激情内涵其中。

“我……我…当然没有！我们只是喝了点酒。而你，却连这么大的收购项目都不和我说？”

Peter在气氛之下完全把自己几个小时前的愧疚与心虚都抛在了脑后，他现在满心都是对Tony的愤怒。对方收购了和他合作关系最为紧密的一家公司，他们的合作甚至涉及到部分核心业务。他知道Tony不放心他独自出来创立公司，因为在这个过程里，他确实遇到了几次非常危险的情况。不过他以为这件事他们已经谈过并最终达成了共识，他没想到Tony会背着他偷偷收购自己的合作伙伴。

“你下一步还想怎么做？把我的公司也收购，然后把我养在家里？就做你一个人的Peter Parker？你是不是这么想的？”

Peter完全被自己的情绪所控制，当他意识到自己说了些的时候，所有的事情都进入了一个更糟糕的阶段。Tony的怒气也完全被他带了起来，这个被世界称为最天才的男人是这个世界的守护者，也是这个世界规则的制定者之一。

Tony当然非常生气，如果说Spiderman已经是一个非常危险的身份，那Mr.Parker无疑就是在危险的稻草上继续悬挂一枚烙铁。他从来不否认他的男孩有多么优秀，Peter是他的爱人，是他一手把他带上了这条路，他随时面临着会失去他的男孩。对于Tony来说，他拥有着别人无法想象的东西，他的财富，他的智慧，他的力量，但他可以失去的东西其实非常有限。

毫无疑问，Peter是他最珍重的人，没有之一。

而他在为他提心吊胆，盯着屏幕以防有什么潜在危险的时候，居然以巡逻工作的名义欺骗他，陪着他的青梅竹马满大街乱逛，甚至还被人拍到照片传了满天飞。

当Tony拿到照片的那一刻，他真是用上了所有的耐性才没有穿着战甲出现在Peter面前，把他捆回来丢在床上，为所欲为。

大部分了解Tony的人都知道，Iron man的脾气可算不上好，所以当Peter说出那些让他自己都后悔的话之后，Tony自然也没继续忍耐。

4

“你知道我不是那个意思，Mr.Stark，我从没那么想过。”

“是吗？Peter，你从没那么想过？”

Tony的攻势突如其来，完全没给Peter准备的时间，或许他们能打个平手，如果男孩保持着平日的警惕的话。

“我很抱歉你没有那么想，因为我确实是那么想的。把你绑在家里，谁不想把Spiderman绑在家里？那些在城市里看到你的人知道你的屁股有多么紧翘吗？那些被你用猪皮绑起来的罪犯知道当你被绑起来的时候，脸上会露出什么神情吗？”

Peter失了先机又觉得有错在先，等他反应过来的时候，人已经被捆在了会议室的桌子之上。Tony的战甲总是带着些有趣的小玩意儿，比如说一个牢不可破的手环。

“Tony，我们谈谈，我的意思是，我们坐下来谈谈。Mr.Stark……”

他有一久没这么称呼Tony了，在人前他们还是保持着非常理智的距离，既有利于公司的发展，又不会让那些随处可见防不胜防的记者察觉到什么。

Stark工业在军事和未来科技方面一直保持着绝对的优势，而Parker工业的主攻方向也放在了未来科技上，他们不合的传言已经发酵了好几轮。不过极少有人知道，Peter最早的实习项目全部都是在Stark工业完成的，在他仅仅作为Peter Parker的时候，他一直称呼Tony为Mr.Stark。

和所有人一样，又和所有人不一样。

他会像任何一个实习生一样地如此称呼自己的上司，礼貌而拘束。

而到了夜晚，在Stark大厦顶楼的那张King size的大床上，他会用自己的小腿紧紧地勾着Tony的后腰，用颤抖又渴望的声音在男人耳边低吟着亲昵。

那些日子无疑是美妙的，Spiderman还没有那么出名，Peter Parker也仅仅只是Peter Parker，他们甚至不需要掩人耳目地偷偷摸摸。当Tony想他的时候，他只需要乘着私人电梯到达顶楼，他们甚至滚过了那间实验室的每一个地方。

“接着，my kid，你知道你该如何取悦我。”

他吻过Peter的人鱼线，轻描淡写地压住了Peter在乱动的双腿，他当然见过这双腿在外面是何等威风，不知道多少罪恶都被它制服。而Tony也没有逃过，他同样折服于它，如同一个最普通的人。

“你确定我们要在这儿？”

男孩从善如流地打开了双腿，他们或许早就过了欲擒故纵的阶段，但他也知道只有把人安抚好了，才有可能从这张桌子上解放。那个压抑在Tony心底的Mr.Stark已然被他唤醒。

破茧而出的恶魔，他咎由自取。

5

Tony现在都想不起来，上一次Peter被绑成这副模样在自己身下求饶是为了什么事。他们交往了很多年，他不乏众多花样，而男孩那美妙的身体也能让他们尝试很多不可思议。

“我一直很喜欢你的腰，你知道那里有多么迷人吗？告诉我，她碰过吗？”

Peter摇摇头，他一言不发地盯着坐在自己身上的男人，其实他不是很能理解为什么Tony会吃醋，这个男人好得令人绝望，他以为没有安全感只会在自己身上出现。

他喜欢这种感觉，被Tony珍视，被他的占有欲侵袭，被他所完全拥有。他可以完全属于他，在男孩做完自己该做的事情之后。

“没有，这里只有你碰过，你看它多乖。”

Peter故意抬了抬自己紧实的屁股，他的小腹上一点赘肉都没有，漂亮的腹肌均匀分布在这具肉体之上，当他蹭着Tony的时候，他能感受到男人的忍耐。虽然他是不太乐意在会议室（还是自己公司的会议室）被刚刚吵完架的爱人绑住，但如果能看到Tony情不受控的模样，那也算值了。

他开始变本加厉，大腿分得更开，裸露在西装裤之下的脚踝摩挲着Tony的后背，如果可以，他会在这场战役中加上一个吻，他会把对方压进蛊惑的炮火，经历爱欲的洗礼。

“它乖不乖，还是我说了算。”

Tony知道他的男孩在耍什么手段，他没有那么心急，哪怕他确实是非常想剥下他的裤子，舔湿他的肌肤，把熨烫整齐的衬衫揉乱，但在这个方面，他的耐性远胜于Peter。

“别急，my kid……你会得到你想要的，你想要的一切……”

他轻轻抚摸着Peter已经兴奋的身体，手掌从衬衫下进入，指腹游走过每一处的敏感，他了解身下的肉体，甚于Peter本人。

如同他爱着他的男孩，同样超过他自己。

“慢慢的……不要心急……记得我教过你的那些吗？蜘蛛要一直等待猎物入网才能行动……”

粗糙的指尖划过每一块肌肉，带起身体最自然的反应，Peter开始忍不住的颤抖，兴奋，全身的血液都被驱逐到下身的某个器官。他现在相信爱会让人脆弱，Spiderman也好，Mr.Parker也好，当他在Tony面前时，这些所有都成了不相关的名字，他变回了脆弱的Peter Parker。

“不如，现在我们来谈谈？”

恶魔的声线在他耳边低吟，滚烫的气息侵袭着为数不多的理智，Tony含住了他的耳垂，牙齿时不时碰触软肉，配合着那些似有似无的抚摸，卸下了他所有的气力。

“你为什么……要收购……Sony？我说过…我会…处理好的。”

Peter勉强拼凑出自己要说的话，急促的喘息和拼命压抑住的呻吟，把质问变成了别样的难以言喻。而Tony显然也没把这个当做质问，男人没有停下手里的动作，反而更加大胆地进攻着最敏感的几个地方。

“你真的觉得我们要谈论Sony？Peter，好好想想，我们要谈什么？”

6

事实就是，他们什么都不该谈。

Peter现在可顾不上什么合作伙伴，在做爱的时候还满脑子想着公司的事，独独这一点就足够让Tony大为光火。

他继续慢条斯理地折磨着Peter，不过比起刚才的抚摸，这一次他又加了点料在里面，男人拉开Peter的双腿，西装裤早就被扔到了桌子底下，现在只剩下一条白色的内裤还堪堪挂在脚踝的位置。

Tony顺着他的脚踝一路舔舐，当牙齿磕到大腿内侧的敏感处时，男孩发出了不大不小的一声惊呼。而这也并没有让他停下，Peter这两天做的每一件事都像是在挑战他的忍耐力，现在他连本带利地拿回来，也不是一件不合理的事。

他没有再磨蹭，而是直接把Peter已经挺立的性器含入了口中，湿润的腔口如同天堂，每一寸软肉都紧紧地裹着男孩的阴茎，吞吐的动作摩擦在敏感之上，彻底让他丧失理智。

Peter很久都没享受过这么刺激的口活，在他还没有创立自己的公司之前，他们每天都有一场激烈而愉悦（非常激烈也非常愉悦）的性爱。而随着Parker工业的建立，他的事情越来越多，为了掩人耳目男孩只能选择搬出了Stark大厦。

“他们知道Mr.Parker还有这么一面吗？整个圈子都在讨论你会带个什么样的女人回家。”

Tony从不承认他在乎这些事，Tony Stark最不在乎的就是别人的眼光，所以每天早上他都会在上班之前把所有娱乐版面的新闻浏览记录删除。

“我……才不会带谁回家，家里…不是……等着一个了吗？”

Peter感受着Tony温暖湿润的口腔，他早就知道Tony的技巧好得惊人，他在他的身下高潮过无数次，把他最脆弱最性感的一面完全暴露在男人眼底。

而Tony毫无疑问就是最棒的，他小心地用舌头刮过男孩的最顶端，绕过坚硬的牙齿，把所有的快感无限放大，压迫感和紧致感足够俘虏犯了错的爱人。

“Mr.Stark……Pelease……”

Peter在高潮的边缘挣扎，Tony的舌尖挑逗起他全身的血液，但坏心的老混蛋并没有立马让他爽到，他不断吞吐着Peter的性器，模拟着抽插的动作，却在他释放的前夕堵住了他通往天堂的道路。

“不…Tony……啊啊啊……啊…”

“她还碰了哪里？”

Tony打定了主意不愿轻易放过他，他的手挑拨着男孩的腰间，指腹向下探寻着Peter不设防线的蜜穴，另一只手则依旧堵着挺立的前端。前后都被折磨，男孩原本还算清明的脑子算是彻底被搅成了一滩浆糊，他无声地哀求着，生理泪水沾湿了睫毛。

“没有了……真的没有了！我爱你！Tony，只有…你…”

7

这一下午的会议硬生生就被搅和成了黏黏稠稠的爱意，两个人就着这偷出来的半天假期把大大小小的帐给算了一遍。

Catherine和Pepper替他们清空了这一层楼，好让他们年轻有为的总裁继续保持自己的形象。

当然这一切Peter现在都顾不上，他前几日出差，加上Spiderman的工作，算下来两个人已经有小半个月都没见面。积压多日的欲望一下子就被Tony勾了出来，粘稠的精液射在了小腹上，把覆着耻毛的下体搞得更加湿泞。

“看你以后还敢不敢骗我……”

Peter的腿被高高抬起，他刚刚经历了高潮，余韵依旧令他浑身无力，快感犹如海潮席卷而来，他躺在Tony身下，既是无力动弹，也是懒得动弹。

“这是个误会，我没想过他们会拍到，我保证以后不会了。”

他自觉地张开了腿，被手指扩张过的穴口已经呈现出淫靡的深红色，这是Peter Parker最不为人所知的一面，紧致的内壁每一次都会如蛆附骨地纠缠着插进来的阴茎，他会用自己最柔软的地方包裹Tony，把自己完全献祭于他。

“如果你这么张开腿，我相信纽约的犯罪率会达到百分之百。”

“包括你？”

Peter不再青涩，他知道自己能让Tony疯狂，他也不介意Tony为他疯狂。作为生意人，他可要为自己谋点福利。

“包括我。”

Tony狠狠地进入了这具身体，他没有维持小心翼翼的动作，他知道Peter可以承受住这样的力度，他希望这样的力度能让Peter长一次记性。

肉体相撞的水声把性事推向了顶端，Peter的身体开始透出娇艳的红色，没有赘肉的身体放荡地在Iron man的身下摇摆，呻吟不再被压抑，疼痛和快感裹挟在一起，迫不及待地接受着Tony的欲望。

不会再有比此刻更美妙的时候，Tony感受着湿热柔软的甬道，肌肤相触的快感甚至让它自动适应着快速的抽插。即使他已经无数次进入这个地方，Peter的蜜穴依旧这般富有弹性，当他抽身离开时，那张小嘴便不舍地挽留着，甚至能看到翻出穴口的媚肉。视觉上的刺激在感官的兴奋中被放大了无数倍，他不由地加快了速度，愈发强烈地征服着Peter，把所有的不满都发泄在这之中。

“里面……再……深点！”

Peter的腰肢开始上下摆动，他不由自主地跟着抽插的频率回应着Tony的动作，他知道Tony故意不去碰他最敏感的一点，男人刻意又恶劣地避开了那个地方，就算插得很深也没办法让他满足。

“Tony……Mr.Stark……再……深一点…啊…啊……”

他已经不知道自己在说些什么，他经受着狂风暴雨的侵袭，眼前除了黄昏的光斑再看不到其他任何。愉悦的痛苦，或是痛苦的愉悦，无论哪一种都淹没了他，令他呼吸紊乱。

Tony加快了抽插的速度，对Peter的折磨也成了对他的折磨，研磨在蜜穴中的欲望被吸得舒服，叫嚣着想释放在这具身体的最深处。Peter急促的呻吟更是一剂猛药，疯狂地怂恿着他。

“Peter，you are mine.”

他终于冲上了那一点，在Peter体内最特殊的一点，男孩颤抖着抬起了臀部，小穴情不自禁地剧烈收缩，把他们一同带入了天堂。

8

“你什么时候知道的？不是今早吧？”

感谢Tony藏在Parker工业的私人飞机，他们可以不用再去解释两个总裁独自待了一下午出来后皱巴巴的外套和衬衫。

“她去的时候我就知道了，我不会干预你的生活。”

Tony给自己来了一杯龙舌兰，他确实很生气，气到想把Parker工业都收购，但他知道这是Peter在乎的东西，他不会去伤害他。

“你不觉得对付绯闻最好的方式就是再搞一个新的出来吗？”

Peter凑上去舔了舔Tony嘴边的液体，他带着一点少年的俏皮，也带着Peter Parker的认真。

Catherine没有再去处理Peter和他青梅竹马的绯闻，当这位尽职尽责的秘书看到早晨的头版时，她的上司已经光明正大地带着低调却明显也很奢华的婚戒走进了公司。


	7. 应召男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我听说Spiderman是全纽约最棒的应召男孩？”
> 
> 被岁月浸没的嗓音炸在了他的耳边。
> 
> Peter完全地感到绝望，怎么到这个时候，这个男人听上去还是该死的性感。

1

Peter有一个大家都不知道的超能力，每当他倒霉的时候，他都会有科学无法解释的预感，和他的蜘蛛感应一样灵敏，却也比蜘蛛感应麻烦。

因为蜘蛛感应总能让他避开危险，而这种直觉注定了他的倒霉。

从今早离开家门开始，男孩就觉得自己好像忘了件什么比较重要的事情，他想了半天都没想出来自己究竟忘了什么。所有的教科书和笔盒都躺在书包里层，蛛丝发射器此刻好好地待在手腕上，连平日总会忘了的战衣也检查过藏在储物柜里。

除了今早没有和Tony说早安，一切都与平时没什么两样。

他知道自己一天的惴惴不安都来自于最后那一条，岂止是没说早安，事实就是从昨夜开始，他们俩就一句话都没再说过。

这种事情在他们同居之后还从未发生过，Peter是个喋喋不休的性子，Tony又乐得看青少年犯蠢。个中的情趣自然是只有当事人才知道。

起因当然是吵架（这是所有情侣的天敌）。

他们之间存在分歧也不是什么特别的事，两个人在一起总会存在摩擦，更别提Tony有常人难以匹敌的固执，而Peter在这一点上完全与他不相上下。本来是很小的一点问题，Peter能处理好自己遇到的问题，不过曾经的超级英雄显然不这么认为。在日积月累的妥协与不妥协下，这个小问题成了昨夜的导火线，随着时间的推移，火药味越来越重，最后干脆爆发成了第一次争吵。

当初恩恩爱爱如胶似漆，装修公寓时就只留了一张床，吵了架都没个去处，如今只能各自睡一边，听着彼此的呼吸沉默了一夜。

原本塞在储物间里备用的枕头也被翻了出来，现在那张大床上还放着两个枕头，无声地宣告着冷战的硝烟。

Peter默默地叹了口气，这还是他第一次和Tony吵架，他自己都没想过有一天他居然敢和Tony吵架。生活的烟火气息还真是善于把人拉下神坛，要知道放在一年前，Tony无论说什么他都不会有任何的反驳，没有人能理解Tony对于男孩而言的意义。

他是他的所有，侵占着男孩的一切。

Peter Parker之所以为Peter Parker，是因为Tony Stark的存在。

这话Peter从没有对Tony说过，他相信他的Mr.Stark知道这一切。

直到生物老师走进教室，开始今天依旧无聊的课程时，他突然想起来究竟是什么忘在了家里。

他的电脑，他几乎是随身携带的电脑被他放在了卧室的桌子上。

前不久Peter换了一台电脑，鉴于Tony对他上一台电脑颇有微词，他鄙视的态度几乎要掀开房子的屋顶。

男孩知道这是恋人的好意，Tony总不习惯于正常地表达自己的情感，他会用其他情绪去掩盖。所以这一次，Peter没有拒绝他的好意，他拥有一台比市面上的电脑配置高出十多倍的笔记本。

如果那会儿他知道这台电脑会给他带来了多大的麻烦，那Tony就算是把白眼翻破天，他也不会同意把它带回家。

2

与不安的Peter相反，Tony今早起床的时候，完全没有任何的压力。一来是Iron Man本人心大得不行，想当年他和Steve吵架都是那副气死人不偿命的态度，二来Tony并不认为这是件什么大事，他和Peter吵架完全就是意料之中的事情。

“不，我从不认为你们会吵架。”

Natasha吃着Steve买来的李子，最近他们都比较闲，在复仇者基地吃喝玩乐已经成了他们这些退休人员的常态。

“Nat，你的脑子也被老冰棍冻住了吗？不会有人不吵架的，尤其是和我。”

Tony舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，如果Peter不和他生气，那他每天早上起来的时候都能吃到男孩出门时留给他的早餐。感谢May，她把Peter培养得简直就像哈佛的模范三好学生。

不过如今他感谢谁都没用，就Peter今早那个状态而言，不放火烧厨房就算是对他好的了。

“这最后一句还算是有自知之明。Tony，你可是睡到了全纽约脾气最好的超级英雄，也就只有Peter的性子能容得下你。”

女人今天没怎么打扮，金色的头发随意地披在肩上，黑色的短吊带把腰身收得恰到好处。复仇者这群怪胎里很少有人能看得透自己的感情，但只要这感情放在别人身上，一个二个就恍如火眼金睛。

Natasha就是个很好的例子。

她对自己的感情一窍不通，但对Tony，对Clint，对Steve，对他们所有复仇者来说，全世界最优秀的特工绝对是感情受挫的首选倾诉对象。而Natasha本人当然也希望她所有的家人可以幸福，他们值得最好的。

“你认真的吗？我可是Tony Stark，全世界最性感的人。”

“你认真的吗？Tony Stark？这个名字可是全世界公认的混蛋。”

他们隔着屏幕互相沉默着，在固执方面，大家旗鼓相当，不过最终还是Tony率先忍不住笑出了声。

时至今日他还是有一种奇怪的不可思议，在他做好准备不惜一切代价地去迎战后，还能享受现在的日子。

于他而言，这是何其的幸运。

“全世界公认的混蛋，不如和我打个赌。打开你家小蜘蛛的电脑看看，硬盘里关于你的照片是不是比Google图库里的图片还要全。”

Natasha把三明治一口塞进嘴里，不得不说Steve的做饭水平在战后真是直线上升。

“赌什么？”

“你新武器库的密码。”

3

Tony暂时不想问Natasha是怎么知道自己有个新武器库的，他们所有人都有一个共识，这个世界只要有她想知道的事情，她就一定会知道。

当然，话是这么说，但Tony确认这绝对是Peter的手笔。

让他的男孩保守秘密真的是一件非常困难的事情，他毫不怀疑有一天Peter会把他的金库密码都说漏嘴。

这也无所谓，他开心就好，Tony并不喜欢过多地束缚Peter。

不过这事现在得暂时放一边，当Tony打开男孩的电脑时，庞大的图片内存简直惊呆了他。说真的，这个年纪的男孩子难道不该在电脑里存满金发碧眼大胸的照片吗？

看着零星几张Steve的照片，Tony的心情复杂得无法形容，这大概是这台电脑里唯一可以称得上金发碧眼大胸的照片，但老冰棍从头裹到脚的蓝色紧身衣显然和他预想中那些图片的用处有所差异。

一开始他其实并不打算接着看Peter的电脑，这是他们讨论过的话题，某些涉及到隐私部分的内容确实应该保持界限。Tony乐于接受这样的条件，Peter总愿意用一些别的东西来换取老男人几乎不在乎的事（当然他会装作很在乎的样子）。

“Friday，统计一下这里有多少G的照片，全部备份到后台。”

Tony把电脑上的内容直接投屏到人工智能之中，蓝色的透明窗口上布满了他自己的身影，他都不知道自己有过这么多的图片。上百个文件夹按时间依次排列，Peter甚至还找到了他三岁时候的一张泳装。

Tony翻手看了看自己的手表，距离Peter放学还有不到两个小时，看来他得想想自己今晚要对这孩子说点什么。

他不怕冷战，只是这一刻，他不愿再在这些事上浪费他们的时间。他这前半辈子最后悔的事就是没有早点找到Peter，他不想把后半辈子的后悔也留给他。

“Sir，Mr.Parker收到一条私信。”

Friday突如其来的提示音一下子把Tony的多愁善感打散，他往嘴里塞了根棒棒冰，前几天Peter从便利店买来的。冻得人全身发冷的冰棒也没能缓解接下来这条信息给他的冲击，他焦糖色的大眼睛瞪得愈发浑源，仿佛那句话是什么灭霸再世。

想当年Tony知道宇宙中存在其他生物的时候可是一脸镇静，他一向标榜自己为未来科学家。他相信很多别人都不敢想的事，他在山洞里完成了自己的第一套战甲，他最早开始使用完全清洁的能源，他捣鼓出了世界上最先进的机器人，他还睡到了全纽约最辣的超级英雄。

不管在什么意义上来说，Tony Stark都绝对是妥妥的人生赢家。

而人生赢家如他还是没有料到这个私信的出现。

“嘿，Peter，我知道你的真实身份了！你是应招男孩对吧？”

4

Peter的警报处理器在课程结束的两分钟前突然开始工作，这个装置是Tony结合了Spiderman和Peter Parker的情况，为他量身定制的。说是既能兼顾学校的课程，又能把他的另一个身份照顾好，实际上却是Tony的“假公济私”。

他始终没办法放任Peter去面对过于危险的未知。

Spiderman的警报器综合兼顾了纽约警局，联邦调查局和复仇者三方的信息系统，可以说是大幅度地提高了Spiderman在城里巡逻的效率。

有了这个警报处理系统，Peter可以首先处理那些情况比较危急的案件，按照杀人抢劫，偷到自行车和老奶奶过马路等不同层级给予Peter最直观的反馈。Tony从来没有忘记自己曾经对Peter说过的话，他要做Spiderman身后的男人。

要做自然就要做最好的。

“嘿，Ned！我得出去一下！我的表坏了。”

Peter意有所指地暗示着自己的好友，他一边忙着收拾自己乱如狗窝的储物柜，一边疯狂给好友打眼色。他心里那股子莫名其妙又挥之不去的怪异感被Spiderman的责任心给狠狠压下，男孩看着红色的警报，努力安慰着自己。

当然了，事实证明，如果安慰有用，我们还要Spiderman干什么呢？

天边的火烧云晕染了大半个城区，Peter的蛛丝帮他度过了可怕的高峰期，人们已经习惯了这个嘴碎到可爱的男孩在城市的上空飞荡。而Spiderman也习惯了纽约的快节奏生活，Peter在穿过曼哈顿的时候还在回想教授留在黑板上的作业。

人们一度不信任，本性中对未知的恐惧，对未来的迷茫，所有的负面情绪一度转化为不理解与人云亦云的可笑。

这是每一个英雄需要走过的道路，在他们的城市中去做他们认为对的事情，Tony曾面对过的事同样也摆在了Peter面前。

而后者显然也没让前者失望。

Peter总觉得今天的事有什么蹊跷，他承认Tony对自己的影响比他想象的还要大，焦虑让他忽略了些什么，他自己完全没有头绪。

报警器所指的地方是一个在城郊区的小木屋，很想以前恐怖电影里男女主作死的那种地方，不过门口放着的塑料盆和停在屋后面的卡车还算是有点所谓的生活气息。

木屋的门开着，也不能说开着，就是狭小的一条缝，Peter小心地趴在屋檐上，尝试用Friday的系统看清屋内。

“Peter，我进不去，附近没有摄像头，里面也没有。”

这倒是并不让人意外，方圆几十里确实都是森林，Peter都不知道是什么东西触发了警报。

“别担心Friday，我想我可以处理好。”

男孩轻巧地落在了门前的木板上，他的动作如林中的小鹿一般干净利落。

直到踏进屋子里的那一刻，Peter才突然想起一路以来奇怪的不对劲是什么，这个红色的警报代表着伤亡率最大的事件，往往只有一些大面积的踩踏或是社会不受控的事情才会被列为它的范畴。

这间屋子所处的地区显然不可能出现上述的情况。

有什么东西呼之欲出……

尽管他不想承认年长的爱人如今依旧如此幼稚，但事实或许就是令他发笑，Tony始终有一颗童心。

男孩急急抽身离开，可惜还是棋差一着，一张并不算精心布置却真实有效的蛛网已经把他围困在这一方天地中。

“我听说Spiderman是全纽约最棒的应召男孩？”

被岁月浸没的嗓音炸在了他的耳边。

Peter完全地感到绝望，怎么到这个时候，这个男人听上去还是该死的性感。

5

情欲是这个世上最好的发泄工具，在相爱的人身上效果更是显著。至少他们现在都不去争论昨晚没有出结果的分歧，眼下对他们来说是做更重要事情的时候。

Peter没有反驳那句话，至于原因他也不清楚，大概真是气急了脑子发热吧。很多时候他的爱人都会因为年龄而对他说教，但今天他真的觉得Tony简直幼稚得像个孩子。

他听说过那些流传在同学里的玩笑，他没办法分辨那究竟是真讽刺还是假善意，有些事真真假假他也不在意。

他又怎么能想到，他的不在意会导致这样的结果？

“先生，你要全套还是单独的特殊服务？”

他伸出半截舌头把下唇舔湿，平日清明的双眸也换上了还不熟练的欲望。

不够熟练，不过勾人倒是绰绰有余。

“你有什么特殊服务？”

Tony对这一切跃跃欲试。他迫切地想看到乖巧的小猫是怎么露出自己尖利的爪子。

Peter没有再说话，语言，音节这些繁琐的东西在这一刻显得非常多余。战衣在他的指示下褪到了一半，该遮的都没遮到，不该露的也全部都露着。堪堪到胸部的红色衣服把男孩的皮肤衬得又白又嫩，两粒乳头就这么撞进了男人的视线中，折磨着Tony摇摇欲坠的自制力。

他原本是把Peter抵在进门的柜子上，几分钟前一股子说不出来的陈旧气味包裹着男孩，但现在男人却什么都闻不到。

都是Peter，空气里弥漫着他的气味，  
都是Peter，视野中满是他的音容。

Peter绽出了一个别致的笑，三分羞涩里夹杂着七分诱惑，他不顾被Tony制住的双手，腰肢灵活地向前动了动，Tony可以感受到纤细中独有的爆发力，男孩鼻息间呼出的热气一点也不困难地就拿下了久经情场的男人。

“我可以用手。”

他突然开口。

意有所指地握住Tony覆在他手上的手指，在得到男人诚实的反应后又添油加醋着把一切推向高潮。

“或者，如果价位合适，我也可以用嘴。”

这一次，他伸出舌头完整地舔了一圈。

孩子会长大，而处子也会浪荡。

Tony亲手把他的男孩带进了飘摇的尘世，而Peter的适应超出了他的想象。他们在某一瞬间达成了共识，Stark从不吝啬价码，而应召男孩也表现出了足够的职业道德。

6

不是第一次这么做，Peter的舌尖努力卷在Tony的阴茎之上，他已经无比熟悉这根让他欲仙欲死的肉棒，每一根勃起的经络，每一块敏感的皮肤。

他比任何人都知道如何去取悦身上的男人。

“不愧是纽约最好的。”

Tony的喘息伴着调笑，宽厚的手掌下意识地玩着Peter的头发。

他习惯不去说正经话，现下的一语双关倒是说得男孩有点不好意思。他本想遮掩这不经意的小心思，但偶然间抬头的一瞬，混在眼睛里的羞涩又把他出卖得干干净净。

纯洁的娼妓，反转的正义，城市的守护者在欲望中无限挣扎。

愈发胀大的性器顶着Peter的舌根，男孩一门心思全部扑在Tony身上，好像他就是他的应召男孩，他所有的一切在此刻都只为了向Tony呈现。

“再深……一点……”

Tony的腰朝前方送了送，最前端的顶部已经到达了口腔的最深处，舌根与顶部共同造成的压迫感比舌尖的吮吸更加让他着迷。

是征服的快感还是爱欲的绽放？

无论是什么都因Peter而发狂。

男人血管中的每一滴血液都迅速向下身聚集，灼热的器官代替语言述说着他对这次的“服务”有多么满意。

而Peter也得到了另一种的满足，他就跪在Tony身前，把自己彻底投入进男人的怀抱，他所渴望的，正是他渴望他，如他渴望他。

升腾的气温晕染着激情，生理的反应是最有力的证据，Peter想自己总算是用这样的方式闯进了Tony的世界，他以前从来没触碰过的世界。没有灯红酒绿，没有喧嚣纷扰，嘴里的欲望在不停进攻，他不甘落后地把白色的浊液照单全收。

“先生，支票还是现金？”

他抬起头，夕阳的余晖穿过玻璃把他的脸弄花，有些过分干净的脸上还残留着一部分精液，他盯着他，眼神里的调皮霎时就把酝酿了一下午的醋意冲散。

算了呗，他也只能做做他的应召男孩。

“你开个价，我要全套。”

他趁着Peter愣神的时候把人干脆利落地拉到腿上，从脱衣服到一丝不挂只用了几秒钟，一气呵成仿佛已经做了成千上万遍的娴熟。

Peter又乖乖地缠了上来，这并非是对昨天的补偿（他对昨天的一切都不感到抱歉），但他愿意满足Tony兴起时的乐趣。他们的生活从不缺乏刺激，双重身份加上死而复生，怎么看都像是Spiderman和IronMan会做的事。

而应召男孩，这个似乎格外刺激。

7

Peter完全记不清自己已经射了多少次，这其实是两个人性爱的常规状态，Tony总有些小手段，层出不穷地用甜美折磨着他。

男人吻了吻他愈渐干涸的唇瓣，他的性器依旧深埋在男孩腿间，顺势一顶就能更深地享受蜜穴的温暖。

价值连城的战衣已经不知道脱到了哪里，挺翘的臀部完全贴在Tony的大腿上，汗水和精液夹杂在一起，把交合处完全打湿。

“小东西，我真想把你关起来。”

他一副大佬的口吻，仿佛是在回味应召男孩的服务，天知道当Peter在他身上又舔又咬，腰肢也随意地摆动时，他有多认真仔细地思考过把男孩关起来的可能性。

“你这是要包养我吗？”

Peter入戏太深，一双大眼睛干脆摆出了怯生生的模样，配着肩头青紫的痕迹，好像还真是那么回事。

Tony知道他这是玩上瘾了，难得Peter有在他面前如此放得开，今天索性也就由着他闹，横竖算下来吃亏的都不是他，不如再看看这个小家伙还有什么花样。

“我的要求可是很高的。”

Tony故意压低了声音，岁月熏哑的嗓子带着一丝奇怪的语调，Peter猜测这或许就是Tony年轻时的样子。他年轻时是不是就用这样的语句把一个又一个的男孩带上Stark大厦的楼顶，然后肆无忌惮地与他们相拥到清晨。

答案Peter不知道，他也不想知道。

他完全地把自己沉浸在爱欲之中，酸软的腰肢在疲倦之后依旧保有奇怪的诱惑力，就着留在体内的精液，他再一次跨坐在Tony的身上。

他抬高了腰部，没费什么精力地就找准了Tony昂扬的肉棒，年长者也不忍耐，他扶住Peter，利用体重直直撞进男孩的深处。

这是他所渴求的，也是他所渴望的。

进入的动作看上去是如此流畅，仿佛就是应该如此，Peter做过无数次，把自己交给Tony，然后肆无忌惮地被他拥抱。

交合处渗出了白色的黏稠液体，Peter下意识地发出了痛苦的呻吟，这就是情事中最好的润滑剂， 让Tony更加方便地在他身上驰骋。

“我喜欢听你的声音。”

他的声音里还有些颤抖，痛苦的快感，甜美的呻吟，凝聚在血液里的激情被彻底裹挟在上下抽插的动作中，疯狂叫嚣着妄图释放。

“再叫大声点……”

Tony诱惑着他，半逼迫地握住他没有释放的前端，慢慢地打磨调教。指茧摩擦着最敏感的地带，前后的刺激把男孩所有的感官都淹没，他无助地依靠在爱人身上，灵动的双眼升起了薄薄的雾气。

“啊……Sir……”

“叫我的名字。”

Tony用唇吐出几个音节，蹭在Peter的耳尖。

“Mr.…Stark……”

他终于还是投降，在喘息间叫出了那个名字。

“不对。”

男人并没有因为这个退步就放手，Tony是一个掌控欲很强的人，他想听到的就一定要听到。Peter一天天地在长大，但在某些方面Tony永远都是掌控他的人。

狭小的门廊里全是两个人的气味，尼古丁和古龙水中掺杂了奇怪的泡泡糖，放在柜子上的龙舌兰用甜腻把一方天地彻底揉弄出迷幻的错觉。

“Tony……Please……”

分身上的禁锢把男孩逼得精疲力竭，他心想这应召男孩也不是那么好做，遇上Tony这样的daddy迟早是要爽死在他的床上。

“Tony…给我……给我……”

他哀求着，用每一次都管用的声音。

8

“所以你真的又看了我的电脑？”

他们结束了这场荒诞的性事，确实足够荒诞，两个超级英雄躺在林间的小屋子里吃着外卖的披萨。

这大概是两个人为数不多的共同乐趣。

“首先不是我要看，是你Natasha阿姨让我看的，”Tony深谙甩锅的套路，丝毫没有犹豫地就把始作俑者卖得干干净净，“第二，我想我们都知道我的新武器库是怎么被泄密的，我们最多算扯平了。”

Peter现在也不在意这些有的没的了，昨晚的一切在现在看来就是两个幼稚鬼的冷战，比幼儿园的小孩子还可笑。曾经他以为自己会永远地失去Tony，失去过后的所有才真的让人倍感珍惜。

所以现在这些都无所谓了。

“说真的，你那些同学还真有眼光。你这样的男孩，要是放在我以前肯定被我包了。”

Peter心想这也不是放在以前啊，他现在不也照单全收吗？不过他现在没什么精力去和Tony斗嘴，他们只披着一床被单，还是同一床，他可没什么体力继续做那些让他尖叫喘息的运动。

“我可能天赋异禀。”

他煞有其事地亲了亲Tony。

“我觉得我大概反驳不了这条流言，我确实是个应召男孩，”看着Tony偏过头瞪大的双眼，男孩眨了眨眼睛，接着说道，“偶尔做做IronMan的应召男孩，我还是挺荣幸的。”


End file.
